Beautiful Disaster
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Opposites are everywhere - light and dark, good and evil, innocent and delinquent.  What happens when innocent and delinquent collide? A beautiful disaster occurs
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 - Sirius POV

I rubbed the back of Mione's neck as she sobbed into my chest. She had been having horrific nightmares and would always come to me sobbing. Next to her was Harry, my godson. No, my son. He was helping to try and comfort Mione but it was to no avail.

"Shh Princess. Calm down, the war is over. It's all finished," I whispered into her hair. Her sobs started to subside but she was still hiccupping softly.

"I just want it to all go away," Mione whispered softly.

"I know baby," I replied. Mione's breathing started to even out and soon, she had fallen asleep against my chest.

"Harry, tomorrow we are going to head down to Gringotts and complete the adoption papers and ritual. Once that is done, we are getting the hell out of here. Mione can't take this anymore and frankly, I can't either," I said. Harry nodded and lay down on my pillows. I lay down beside him with Mione cuddled tightly to my chest.

The next morning, the three of us woke up quite late.

"Morning kids. Get ready and we will head down to Gringotts," I said. Mione and Harry jumped out of my bed and walked out to their rooms. Once they were gone, I walked into my ensuite and showered before getting dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and quickly made us some breakfast while the kids got ready. Mione was the first to come down and I smiled at her softly while placing a plate of food in front of her. While she ate, I looked her over. Since the war, Mione had changed a hell of a lot. She was once quite fit and healthy but when the war ended and her parents were killed, she just shut down. She wouldn't eat much, hardly ever smiled and lost a large amount of weight. She had only just started to put the weight back on but was far from the right weight for her age. It took Harry and I a long time to get her to go outside and be a teenager.

Harry walked in soon after and like Mione, he had lost a significant amount of weight. He had always been thin but this was worse, at one point after the war, you could physically see his ribs through his clothes.

Their fragile states weren't being helped by one Molly Weasley who, once the war finished, started planning Harry's wedding to Ginny and Mione's to Ron. No one has ever asked what these two want, it's just expected (by Molly) that the two couples would marry. I couldn't work out how it was going to work since Harry and Mione were both single but Molly would never give up. Molly was also fighting the fact that I was going to file for custody of Harry and Mione. She didn't like me and seriously, the feeling was quite mutual.

Leaving England for a while would be good for everyone.

"Alright, once you have finished your food, we'll go," I said. Mione and Harry nodded and continued eating. They both only ate a small amount before announcing they were done. I didn't push it because it would make them retreat.

I grabbed Harry and Mione by the hand and we apparated to Gringotts.

"We have an appointment with Ragnok for Black," I announced to the goblin in front of us.

"Follow me," he said. We walked down a long hallway and up to a large wooden door. The goblin knocked and almost straight away we were granted access.

"Ah Mr. Black, leave us Griphook," Ragnok said. Griphook nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, I understand you are here to adopt these two," Ragnok said. When I nodded, he continued. "I am flattered you would want it done here but wouldn't the Ministry be a more suitable place?"

"It probably would but the Ministry would also protest greatly. They would try and find a more 'suitable' guardian for them considering my past. However, I also know that they would try and exploit both Harry and Hermione and I want to keep them safe," I said. "I know that if I get it done here at Gringotts, I can ensure that the bond will be done without any interference. You may or may not know that Molly Weasley has been trying to get marriage bonds passed between her two youngest children and Harry and Hermione. At least if I am their guardian, I can veto that. That is why I asked for you to do the ritual and not some Ministry screw over."

"Mr. Black, your intentions are extremely honourable. I do in fact know about the marriage bonds because Mrs. Weasley came to us to check that the vaults of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger would be accessible by members of her family once they were married to a Weasley. I am honoured that you would request me to do this ritual for you Lord Black," Ragnok said.

I nodded at him and smiled as Mione and Harry squeezed my hands.

"First off, you will all have to sign these papers then slice your palm open with this knife," Ragnok explained and I noticed Mione tense.

"Mione honey, it's ok. Just make a small incision in your hand, I'll heal it immediately," I calmed the young girl. She nodded and signed the papers before quickly cutting her hand. She let a few drops spill into the goblet that Ragnok was holding before I healed her hand.

Harry and I did the same and soon Ragnok added a few more ingredients and some potion before mixing it together. He handed it to Mione and smiled. She took a sip and passed me the goblet. Harry and I took a drink of the foul liquid and passed the now empty goblet back to Ragnok. We all felt a sharp stinging through our veins as the potion took effect but the pain soon subsided.

"It gives me pleasure to now call you Lord Harry Potter-Black and Lady Hermione Granger-Black," Ragnok said. He shook their hands and I kissed Mione's head as a large smile crossed her face. Ragnok waved his hand and a ring appeared on both Mione and Harry's hands. Harry's had both the Potter and Black family crests merged together while Hermione's had the Black family crest on it but when she took it off, the name Granger was engraved on the gold band.

"Thank you Ragnok. Now, my next matter of business is more along the lines of our finances," I said. Ragnok nodded and I continued. "I would like to have our three vaults joined into one large vault. Also, I will need three muggle credit cards that are connected straight to this account so it can be used in any country in either the muggle world or wizarding world."

"Of course. Just wait here while I go fetch up the necessary documents," Ragnok said before he got up and walked out of the room.

"How do you kids feel?" I asked them.

"Great Dad," Mione and Harry said in unison and I smiled at the title.

"Now, since we are moving to the States you are still considered minors and must go to school. You both just turned 17 so I believe you are Juniors. When you get to school you may choose your last names. They can be Potter and Granger, your hyphenated names or Black. I want the choice to be yours," I said. Harry and Mione looked at each other and did some sort of silent conversation before turning to me.

"We'd like to go by Black dad, if you don't mind. I will always be a Potter and Mione will always be a Granger but you are now our father and we are proud of that," Harry said. I hugged them both tightly and I swear there were tears in my eyes.

Ragnok came back with the necessary paperwork and cards. We signed all the right places and soon everything was sorted.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy your time in the United States," Ragnok said as he handed us our cards. We all shook hands with him before walking out of the bank.

When we were outside, I apparated us all back to our small cottage. I had sold Grimmauld after the war because I couldn't stand the memories it came with.

"Ok kids, let's go pack up your rooms and get going. I have booked us a flight to Seattle because apparation would set off alarms," I said. We went up to Mione's room first and once her room was done, we moved to Harry's. Once the house was all packed up, we apparated to the airport and checked in our luggage.

A few hours later we boarded the plane and while Harry and Mione slept, I planned some of the finer details.

**- Paul POV -**

"Dude, where were you last night? You missed our video game night," Jake asked as I walked over to them.

"Marissa," I said with a smirk. Marissa was some chick I had met last week at a diner in Port Angeles.

"One day, you are going to imprint and become as much a sap as Jared, Quil, Sam and Jake," Embry said to me with a shake of his head.

"Embry, I'm pretty sure we've reached our quota so it just aint gunna happen," I said. For those who were confused, my name is Paul Meraz and I am a shapeshifter or werewolf. Imprinting is fate's way of finding you a soul mate. Usually it is extremely rare but we were shocked when four of our pack imprinted.

"Who are the new kids?" Quil asked. We all turned and noticed a guy and girl getting out of a brand new black 2010 Ford Mustang. I paid almost no attention to the guy. The girl got out of the driver's side and damn was she hot. She had long legs that were covered by a pair of tight skinny jeans. The jeans accentuated the curve of her ass and made it look amazing. She had quite an ample top half and quite a flat stomach that was accentuated by the tight white jumper she had on but she seemed slightly thinner than the other girls at our school. Her hair was long, brown and curly, almost wild.

"Damn," Embry said. I nodded in agreement as the two new teens linked arms and walked past us. The girl looked up and smiled at us and when our eyes met, it felt like the world had stopped. My vision tunneled and everything connecting me to this earth shifted only to be connected to her. She smiled softly and broke the gaze between us as the guy (I now got jealous at how they were walking) pulled her into the school.

"You ok Paul?" Jake asked me.

"Fuck me dead. I think I just imprinted," I said. The boys looked at each other before cracking up laughing.

"Oh man, this is priceless," Seth said before I punched him in the shoulder. I groaned and we walked into the school. I looked up the hall and noticed the (I guess now my) girl standing at a locker.

"Ok, she's at the locker beside mine. I'm gunna go inspect," Embry said and I growled at him. The more I looked at her, the more entranced I became. Her movements were fluid and calm as she placed all her things away in her locker. I watched as Embry walked over to her and introduced himself. She smiled softly at him and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Her smile was extremely gorgeous and quite gentle.

The bell rang and the beautiful girl waved to Embry before walking off. I wanted to say something to Embry but he had already walked away.

For the rest of the day, I tried to get a glimpse of my imprint but I never saw her. The only time I did see her was when the boys and I were walking into the cafeteria and her and the guy were walking out with their lunch in their hands. She smiled softly at us before they disappeared around a corner.

School soon ended and I watched as my imprint jumped into her car along with the guy and drove off.

"At least tell me her name," I demanded of Embry as we headed for Sam and Emily's house.

"Fine, I'll throw you a bone. Her name is Hermione," Embry said.

We soon arrived at Sam's place and noticed the Elders sitting at the table with Sam and Em.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Em asked as she jumped up and grabbed some muffins from the oven.

"It was great wasn't it Paul?" Jared said with a smirk in my direction. I growled at him and threw my bag down. I slumped into a seat beside Sam and grabbed a muffin.

"What happened Paul?" Em asked me as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"He imprinted Em," Jake said with a shit eating grin.

"Congratulations Paul!" Sam said to me with a grin. I nodded at him and Em kissed my cheek.

"Well done Paul. What's her name?" Billy asked me.

"Her name is Hermione," I answered.

"Pretty name. I bet she is beautiful," Sue said with a soft smile. I nodded at her and the boys snorted. I was never one to call a girl beautiful. Hot or sexy yes but never beautiful - it just never fit the playboy status I had going.

"Well Jake, are you staying here or coming with me?" Billy asked as he pushed his wheelchair away from the table.

"Where are you going Billy?" Harry asked.

"My cousin from England has just arrived with his son and daughter. I was going to go and see them," Billy explained.

"Yea I'll come. I've got nothing better to do until Josie gets back from cheer camp," Jake said. Josie was Jake's imprint. She was a freshman that Jake had imprinted on.

"Ok, let's go. See you all later," Billy said. We waved as he and Jake went out to Jake's car and they drove away.

**- Jake POV -**

Dad and I pulled up out the front of Uncle Sirius' house and I noticed a familiar black Mustang.

"No way," I whispered. I helped dad out of the car and we walked up to the front porch. I knocked on the door and a tall man, probably in his late 30s, early 40s.

"Sirius, how are you?" Dad asked as the two men shook hands. So this was the infamous Sirius. Damn, not what I was expecting.

"I'm good Billy. Come inside," he said. We followed him inside and into a large living room. "How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Pretty damn good actually. Sirius, this is my son Jacob. Jacob, this is Sirius my cousin. We only found out we were related around about 9 months ago I think," dad said. Sirius and I shook hands before he turned to the door behind him. The more he spoke the more I got used to the British accent he had.

"Kids, come here. There are some people I want you to meet," he called out. I heard one set of footsteps moving around on the third floor followed by movement on the second floor.

"That's right, you were adopting weren't you?" Dad said.

"Yea. It was fully finalised on Saturday so we moved straight out here," Sirius said before the new guy from school emerged through the living room door. He was soon followed by Paul's imprint Hermione. "Billy, this is my son Harry and my daughter Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you. Hermione, that is a very unique name. It suits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," dad said. He shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione's. She blushed lightly and smiled. I noticed she had gotten changed into a black t shirt and a pair of shorts. In this outfit, her arms and legs looked very thin and her waist was very tiny. I know dad noticed as well.

"Thank you sir. It's an adaptation of Hermia from Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream," Hermione said softly.

"This is my son Jake," dad said. I shook hands with both of them and when I looked into Hermione's eyes, I felt a strong need to protect her.

While dad, Sirius, Harry and Hermione talked, I pulled out my phone. I just couldn't resist the urge to tease Paul.

_Guess who my new cousin is?_

_Idk - the easter bunny?_

_No you dumbass - she has long brown hair, stands probably 5'6, has extremely long legs and is pretty thin. She also has quite a unique name. I'm pretty sure it starts with H. _

_You have got to be kidding me - Hermione is ur cousin? You r spending time wif my imprint nd I havnt even spoken to her yet! This is bullshit!_

_Get over it!_

"What are you grinning about kid?" Dad asked. When I looked up, everyone was looking at me.

"Oh nothing. Paul is being Paul," I said and dad laughed.

We stayed for about an hour more before dad and I decided to head back to Sam's place.

"See you at school tomorrow," I said. Harry and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget to do that homework for Mr. Swanson," Hermione said to me.

"You're in my English class?" I asked. I hadn't seen her.

"Yes, we both are. We sat in the back today," Harry answered.

"Ok, thanks for reminding me. See you tomorrow," I said. I helped dad into the car and turned back to them. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow?"

"We'll see. Thanks for the offer," Hermione said with a smile. I waved and jumped into the car before heading back towards Sam's

When we arrived there we noticed everyone was still at Sam's. I helped dad out of the car and we walked up to Sam's front door.

"Hey Jake, Billy. Jake, I'd start running. I think Paul wants you dead," Quil said as he and Colin were walking through. Obviously they had patrol.

"I can handle him," I said before dad and I walked into the kitchen.

"How is your cousin Billy?" Quil Sr. asked as we moved over to the table. Paul was glaring at me and Embry, Jared and Sam were trying hard to hold back their laughter.

"He's good. He has the quietest children I have ever met," Dad explained. "They also look horribly thin."

When dad said that, Paul's head snapped up.

"What do you mean Billy?" Sue asked.

"Well, Hermione's arms and legs almost resemble twigs with only a slight amount of muscle on them and her waist is beyond tiny. Harry had more muscle but still looked scrawny for his age. He'd look like a stick next to one of these guys." Dad explained. "Sirius must have saved them from an abusive household or something."

"Billy, you should invite them all over for dinner. There is always room for more," Em said. Paul looked up at Em like she was a deity of some sort and dad nodded. He rolled over to the phone and dialled a number. After a few minutes he hung up and came back over to us.

"They said they'll be here in 30 minutes. Hermione apparently feels bad coming over empty handed so I think Sirius said she is cooking something," Dad said. Paul perked up considerably and I couldn't hold back the laugh.

**- Remus POV -**

"What is wrong Molly?" I asked the redhead as she paced the kitchen. We had all arrived at the Burrow for lunch but we found the woman in question pacing and ranting.

"That stupid, irresponsible prick of a man! How dare he!" Molly yelled as she paced.

"What is mum ranting about?" Fred asked as he and Angelina appeared in the kitchen.

"She popped over to Sirius' cottage earlier to get Harry and Hermione because none of us have seen them in a few days but they weren't there. I think she thinks Sirius has taken them somewhere," Arthur explained.

"I'll be back," I kissed Dora's cheek and apparated to the cottage. I smelt the air and the scents of Harry, Hermione and Sirius were very faint. When I looked around the living room, everything was spotless. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Moony, _

_I know you are reading this because that is what we wanted. No one else can see this because you are one of the only people we trust._

_We have gone away for a while. Hermione and Harry could no longer deal with the stress and frankly neither could I. I was getting sick of Molly's persistence that Harry and Hermione marry when all they want to do is be teenagers for a while. _

_We have moved to America to a small reservation in Washington. We have done this so the kids have a chance to be normal. I still have my mirror so feel free to contact us at any time._

_We love you Moony and we are sorry we had to leave the way we did. Please don't tell Molly where we are, just say we are gone. It is time she backed out of the kids' lives. _

_Love Padfoot, Snowflake and Leo_

I smiled at the nicknames. No one but myself and Sirius knew that Harry and Hermione had become Animagi just before the war. Harry's form was a lion while Mione's was a beautiful white wolf.

I took a deep breath and apparated back to the Burrow.

"Well?" Molly demanded. I moved over to Tonks and pulled her slightly in front of me. Molly wouldn't attack Tonks who was actually 4 months pregnant with our second child.

"They're gone Molly. They said they needed to get away from England for a while," I said. Molly looked at me wide eyed before letting out a loud scream and throwing a pan at the wall.

Needless to say, there was a lot of fighting to escape the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**- Hermione POV -**

"How you doing Mione?" Harry asked we drove towards our school. The night before, we had spent quite a long time at Jake's friend's house and I was extremely tired.

"I'm ok, the nightmares weren't as bad last night but they were not good," I said.

As I drove, my thoughts were drawn back to one of Jake's friends, Paul. He and I hadn't spoken much but the small conversations we had had made me realise there was something unique about him.

We pulled into the school and I smiled softly at the playfulness of Jake and his friends as they pushed each other around.

Harry and I slipped out of my car and grabbed our bags. When I turned around I let out a low shriek. Jake and Paul were standing behind me. Even with my keen hearing I didn't hear them.

"You startled me," I said.

"Sorry," Paul said and Jake looked shocked. We walked over to the large group of guys and I sat down at the table and smiled as Embry sat beside me.

"Can you help me with question 10 of the calculus work? I couldn't understand it," Embry asked.

"Sure," I said. I pulled out my books and a pen and so did he. I went on to explain how to do the problem and watched as Embry succeeded.

"I hate calculus," he said as we put our things away.

"I don't mind it. Probably because I like the challenge," I said.

Embry shook his head as the bell rang and we all walked into the school. I was almost at my locker when someone crashed into me. I hit both the lockers and the ground as three girls walked past me. I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and when I looked up I noticed Paul looking down at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Yea. I've had worse. Thanks," I said as he helped me up. He checked me over quickly before glaring down the hall at the stunned girls.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He said dangerously before they, and everyone else in the hall, ran to their classes.

"Thanks again," I said before walking off to my first period class. I could feel Paul's eyes on my back as I walked down the hall and into my classroom.

**- Paul POV -**

I watched Mione all the way to her class. Once she was safely inside, I turned and stormed off to my class.

"Mr. Meraz, you are late," Mr. Copeland my History teacher said.

"Sorry sir. I was helping the new girl," I said before moving to my seat beside Jared. Mr. Copeland didn't say anything before turning back to the board.

"You ok? The boys and I were slightly freaked you were gunna snap," Jared whispered to me.

"I almost did. I'm ok now," I said in reply. I kept thinking about those girls that had pushed Mione. Ashleigh, Dana and Kristy - the school's apparent It Girls. To me, they were just booty calls.

Class passed so slowly that it felt like hours before the bell rang. I caught a quick glimpse of Mione in the halls with Jake and Embry and it made me feel slightly calmer knowing she was safe (I would have been even more calm if she was with me).

At lunch the whole school was buzzing. I walked into the cafeteria with Jared and Leah and noticed everyone was super excited about something. After we grabbed our lunch we walked to the table where Jake, Em, Quil and Seth were.

"What is going on?" Jared asked as we sat down.

"Didn't you hear? Hermione broke Ashleigh's nose," Jake said excitedly before turning to the doors. I felt Mione's presence before I saw her and sure enough, her and Harry were walking into the cafeteria.

"That tiny slip of a girl broke Ashleigh's nose? She doesn't even look like she could swing a punch!" Leah said incredulously. I growled at her and she turned to me. "I'm not being cruel, just making a point."

Harry and Hermione grabbed their lunch and started to leave when Jake called them over. They looked at each other quickly before walking towards us. I moved over slightly and smiled when Mione sat beside me.

"How's your hand Slugger?" Quil asked with a grin. Mione smiled softly and so did Harry.

"Its fine. I didn't even hit her that hard," Mione said softly and I shivered internally as her accent and voice washed over me. Her voice was perfect - slightly husky but feminine, a tone many of my bed mates had tried to imitate.

"You sat her on her ass. Someone needed to do it," Jake said with a grin. Mione shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What did she do?" Seth asked Mione.

"Just talking shit to me. I got sick of it so I did the first thing that came to mind," Mione explained.

"That is so awesome!" Embry said.

"She has done it before," Harry said.

Before anyone could say anything, the doors slammed open and Ashleigh, Dana and Kristy stormed into the cafeteria. Ashleigh's nose was swollen and she had a black eye. They stormed towards us and stopped behind Mione who turned slowly.

"You owe me an apology," Ashleigh said. Mione stood up and looked Ashleigh in the eye (Mione was a few inches taller than Ashleigh).

"Yea, I don't think so," she said with a smirk (that I found extremely hot).

"You think that just because you are new you can get away with anything don't you? You need to learn your place," Dana quipped.

"No, but I bet you think that because I am new you can push me around. Well honey, I won't be pushed around by a pack of prissy bitches like you," Mione said firmly. Leah and the boys snorted back laughs.

Instead of commenting, Ashleigh turned to me with a pout.

"You're on my side aren't you Pauly? That bitch shouldn't have hit me right?" She shot me some killer bedroom eyes but she just looked desperate. I noticed Mione cast me a quick look but didn't even turn towards me.

"Actually, I'm on Mione's side in this argument," I said. Ashleigh made this loud noise between a snort and a squeal before turning to Mione. She raised her hand to slap her and before anyone could react, Mione had Ashleigh on the ground with her knee driven into Ashleigh's shoulder blades.

"Try and touch me again and I'll snap your wrist," Mione whispered harshly. Ashleigh nodded quickly while Dana and Kristy looked on frightened. Mione stood up and Ash sprung up.

"You're crazy," she said before the three girls raced out of the room. Hermione turned sharply and grabbed her bag. Harry jumped up with his bag and grabbed Mione's hand. The pair walked out of the room quickly, leaving behind lunches that had barely been touched.

**- Harry POV -**

I watched Mione as we sat on the cliffs looking out at the ocean. We had been here since we left school at lunch. She seemed tense as she hugged one leg to her chest and let the other drop over the side of the cliff.

"Wanna talk?" I asked after a while. Mione sighed and rested her head on her raised knee and looked at me.

"I'm just tired," Mione answered softly. "I guess I was just hoping for some quiet time at school but I've already made an enemy."

"Oh Mione. It will all be ok. Just think, she's a simple high school girl. You've faced scarier things," I said with a grin, hoping Mione would do the same. I wasn't disappointed when a small smile lit up her face.

My phone started ringing and when I looked down I saw it was Dad.

"Hey dad," I said.

_"Harry, where are you and Snowflake? The boys just came over and said they couldn't find you," _Dad said.

"We're fine dad. Just hanging out by the cliffs. Snowflake needed a breather," I answered as I looked at Mione. Her head was now turned to look out at the water.

_"As long as you two are safe. Come home soon though. Billy said there have been some funny things happening in the woods," _Dad said. He seemed like he wanted to tell us more but couldn't.

"Ok dad, we'll be back soon. See ya," I said before I hung up and slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"It feels nice having a parent again," Mione commented softly.

"I know bub. I agree," I replied. Mione stretched out her hand to me and I tangled our fingers together.

We sat at the cliffs for a little while longer before going back to the car. Mione drove us home and the car was silent.

"Hey kids," Sirius said as soon as we walked into the house. We smiled at Billy and the other men who we last night learnt were the tribal Elders.

"Hey, sorry we cut school," Mione whispered painfully. Paul seemed to be conflicted as I looked at him and I swore I heard him whimper.

"Hey Snowflake, it's ok. The boys explained what happened and I can understand it. Just tell me if you plan on skipping next time ok?" Sirius said with a grin. He pulled Mione into a hug before she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a small bottle of juice.

"So, only you Snowflake could walk into a school on your second day and make an enemy," Dad said with a grin. Mione shook her head and sat down in the free seat beside Paul and Jared.

"Not my fault I seem to attract the psychos," Mione said softly.

"It's a talent," Dad said and Mione threw her bottle lid at him with surprising accuracy. "Damn Snowflake, you're violent when you are angry."

"Dad, stop taunting her. She is the one who feeds us remember," I said with a grin. The boys in the room all laughed at the shocked look on Sirius' face.

"You wouldn't stop cooking would you Snowflake?" Sirius asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Who knows what I'm capable of," Mione said with a grin. Dad shivered slightly and we all laughed again.

"Did we miss anything in our last few lessons?" I asked Jake, Embry and Quill.

"Nah. Just in gym we will be doing boot camp and endurance stuff tomorrow," Jake explained and Mione and I shared a look. Any boot camp a simple gym teacher could come up with would be easy.

"Did he say if he was dividing the class?" Mione asked.

"Yea. He said the girls' one would be slightly easier but if any of the girls wanted to try the guys one they were welcome to. Why? You gunna do it?" Embry asked.

"Sure. I mean, how hard can it be?" Mione said with a grin. She was obviously thinking on the same wavelength as I was.

"You obviously don't know Mr. Richardson then. Trust me Mione, his girls course is gunna be a shocker so I shudder to think what our one will be like," Jake said.

"What's wrong cousin, afraid I'll get hurt?" Mione said with a grin.

"Yes actually. No offence but you look like a stiff wind will knock you over," Jake said. I held back a laugh at the look on Mione's face and I noticed Sirius was too.

"Wanna test that theory?" At Jake's confused look, Mione stood up and continued. "Come outside."

We all walked outside and Mione pulled Jake out onto the back lawn.

"What is she doing?" Paul asked me.

"She's going to prove herself," I replied.

"Attack me," Mione said. Everyone looked stunned.

"What? No," Jake cried.

"Jake, just come at me. You want me to show you I'm not weak so just do it," Mione demanded.

"I'll hurt you," Jake protested.

"We'll never know until you attack me will we? Just do it, I'll be fine," Mione said adamantly.

Jake looked worried as he looked between us and Mione.

"Fine, but, know that I am doing this under extreme protest," Jake said. Mione nodded and stood in her fighting stance.

Out of the blue, Jake lunged.

**- Paul POV -**

I was torn between helping my imprint and watching her fight. Jake lunged at her and I winced waiting for the impact. The only sound we heard was a loud crash. Jake was sprawled out against a tree and Mione was a few feet away.

Jake got to his feet slowly and went at her again.

"Jake, fight properly. I'm not a girl in this fight," Mione demanded. Jake took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, they held a fierce determination only reserved for when we hunted bloodsuckers.

He flung himself quickly at Mione and caught her slightly off guard. She slid a few feet and as Jake went to jump, she kicked him in the ribs while he was mid air. She flipped up onto her feet with two sticks in hand. Once Jake had regained his footing, she tossed one at him and he easily caught it.

Mione swung and Jake had just enough time to block the head shot. As he swung back, I made to run to Mione to help but Harry put his hand on my arm.

"She'll be fine Paul. Just watch," Harry whispered, his eyes firmly locked on the duel.

Mione ducked Jake's swing before stabbing him in the gut with the stick. She then hit him on the back and he hit the deck like a sack of flour. She put the stick to his neck like she was going to stab.

"I win," she panted. Jake nodded and held his hands up in defeat. She put the stick down and helped Jake to stand.

"See boys, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Mione said.

"Damn," Jared said quietly.

"That was incredible," Sam said incredulously.

"I had good trainers. You don't need to be afraid for me. I can take care of myself," Mione whispered before walking inside.

"Snowflake hates being told she can't do something. She is very adamant that she won't be treated like a fragile doll," Sirius said.

I listened hard for my imprint and I heard her walking up the stairs and closing her bedroom door.

"Well, we've imposed long enough. Will you be at the bonfire tomorrow night?" Billy asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Sirius said whilst Harry nodded. We waved to them and with one final look at the house, the boys and I walked down to Sam's place.

"I've never met anyone who could fight like that!" Jake commented once we were inside.

"It was almost like she was a trained soldier," Colin commented.

I shook my head and tried to clear any images of Hermione fighting in a battle. I said my goodbyes and headed home. My mum was asleep on the couch and my little brother Liam and sister Nina were sitting in front of her watching cartoons.

"Hey kiddos," I said.

"Hey Pauly," Nina said as I pulled her into my arms. Nina was only 5 but she was adorable. Liam was 7 and a handful (thankfully he hadn't gotten the wolf gene). Both Nina and Liam were really my half siblings but I loved them all the same. My dad had bailed just after my 5th birthday. Nina and Liam's dad Chris had adopted me when I was 10 and I had taken on his last name after he and mum got married. One year later Liam was born followed two years after by Nina.

"Paul honey, how was school?" Mum asked as she slowly woke up.

"Good. You can go back to sleep if you want. I can cook dinner," I said.

"I'm alright. I just needed a nap. Something's different about you Paul," Mum said as she stood up.

"Different?" I asked. Nina went back to watching cartoons and I walked into the kitchen with mum.

"Calmer, at peace. You've met a girl haven't you?" Mum said. She had a huge grin on her face as she spoke.

"Her name is Hermione," I said and mum squealed.

"You'll have to bring her over for dinner," Mum said.

"Mum, we only started talking yesterday. She's Jake's English cousin," I explained.

"Ah yes, I know her now. The whole town has been talking about their arrival," mum explained as she started cooking dinner.

"Mum, um, I think she has come from an abusive household," I whispered. Mum turned and walked over to me. Mum had also been abused so she knew firsthand the signs of it.

"What is she like?" Mum asked quietly as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, she is incredibly thin. I'm pretty sure we could snap her in half. She's extremely quiet and very reserved around people she doesn't know but she seems to know how to fight. She freaks out when a loud noise occurs and becomes heaps tense. Her brother is the same," I said. Mum nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to say they have probably been abused but whether it was emotional or physical, I couldn't say," mum said. She kissed my head and hugged me. "All you can do for her now is be there baby. She may eventually open up but until then, just be someone that she knows she can trust."

"Thanks mum. I'm gunna head upstairs until dinner," I said. Mum kissed my head and I walked up to my bedroom. The first thing I smelt on my sheets was the fading smell of Marissa. I wasn't paying attention to it yesterday but I smelt it today. I frowned and ripped the sheets off my bed.

"I'd better find all those girls and tell them I'm off the market," I whispered to myself as I walked to the linen cupboard and grabbed some new sheets.

"Pauly?" Nina's little voice said and I looked down to see my little sister grinning up at me.

"Yea sis," I said.

"What'cha doing?" Nina asked as we walked.

"Changing my bed," I answered.

"Is it cause of that girl from yesterday?" Nina asked innocently and I swung around.

"When did you see her?" I asked.

"Yesterday. I woke up and saw her walking out," Nina said.

"Yea baby it's because of her. You can't tell mum that she was here though. I promise she won't be back," I said. I was speaking the truth. The only woman I would be sleeping with in the future was my imprint.

Nina nodded and sat on my floor while I changed my bed.

"Is your new girl pretty?" Nina asked. I smiled at the thought of Mione and sat on my bed. Nina jumped up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"She's beautiful Neen," I answered honestly.

"I can't wait to meet her," Nina said before she kissed my cheek and ran out of my room. I took my dirty sheets down to the laundry before walking back up to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Just as I was dreaming about Mione, my phone went off in my pocket.

_Baby wanna play?_

Below the text was a photo of Marissa lying on her bed naked, looking seductively at the camera. I shook my head and deleted the message.

_Come on Paul. I'm hot and ready. ;)_

The next text was much the same and I sent back a simple message.

_Fuck off Marissa! I'm off the market now!_

I deleted her message and then went through all my other messages and deleted all the ones from my ex-bed buddies. I then went through my phone contacts and deleted all their numbers.

Once that was all done, I took a deep breath and rested my head on my pillows. I shut my eyes and felt myself falling into dreams of my incredibly beautiful imprint. I was looking forward to the bonfire where I hoped to get the opportunity to talk to her.

**- Ginny POV -**

"What do you mean he's gone?" I yelled at mum. Harry hadn't been at the Burrow for a while and I wanted to know why.

"Apparently that irresponsible prick who took them in has taken them away," Mum explained.

"How dare he! Harry and I are supposed to get married!" I cried.

"I know baby girl and when I find them, you will be married and you will be rich. In fact, let's head down to Gringotts now and check on your assets," Mum said. She grabbed my hand and we apparated to Gringotts.

"Can I help you?" The goblin at the desk asked.

"Yes, we would like to see some files on the vault of one Harry Potter," Mum said. The goblin looked us over and led us into a room before leaving.

"We will check on the assets and maybe take some money to buy you something nice," Mum explained.

"Mrs. Wealsey, Miss. Weasley, my name is Ragnok," another goblin said. Mum and I nodded at him.

"We request to see the assets of Mr. Harry Potter," Mum said importantly. Ragnok gave a toothy smirk and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot approve that request. The vault for Mr. Harry Potter no longer exists and even if it did, only family can access it," Ragnok explained and mum and I gasped.

"I am Harry's fiancé. What do you mean it doesn't exist?" I demanded of the goblin.

"Mr. Potter's vault no longer exists because it was been melded with the others in his family. Also, you are no longer his fiancé. Mr. Potter's new guardian voided the contracts on both Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger," Ragnok explained with a smug smile.

"WHAT?" Mum and I shrieked.

"Enough. Leave now please or I will have to get you removed," Ragnok said.

"I am not leaving until you tell me who their guardian is. No one is able to cancel a marriage contract unless they are the person who created it," Mum demanded.

"Wrong. A person's legal guardian or parent can void the contract. Now, you have ignored my request so," Ragnok snapped his fingers and a group of Goblins walked in. They grabbed our arms and led mum and I out of the bank.

"When I get my hands on Sirius Black, I am going to kill him," mum hissed before we apparated home.

How dare he take my Harry away? When I find out where they are, I will be the new Lady Potter before anyone knew what hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Paul POV -**

I walked down to the beach with Nina hanging off one arm and Liam walking more sedately beside me.

"Hey Em," I said to Emily who was setting out food.

"Hey Paul, Liam, Nina," Em said as she gave me a hug. She hugged my siblings and I looked over her head. I smiled when I noticed Hermione sitting by the fire with a soft smile on her face as she watched Harry, AND LEAH? Ok, Harry and Leah were talking softly much to the amusement of the pack.

"Neen, Lee, go play," I said. They walked off to where a group of younger kids were playing whilst I walked over to Mione.

"This seat taken?" I asked as I pointed to the spot next to her. She shook her head and I sat down. "Hey, what happened to your foot?"

Mione looked down at her bandaged foot and laughed.

"Oh, I twisted my ankle today while doing Mr. Richardson's boot camp," Mione said.

"It was incredible man, you should have seen her. Richardson had all the guys go through first and timed us. Harry recorded the fastest time by the way. He then asked if any of the girls wanted to try the guys' course and Mione said yes. It was amazing to watch, she beat Harry's time by almost a second!" Jake said with a large grin.

"What did you have to do?" I asked Mione.

"First was run through tyres carrying weights, followed by crawling under a low lying camo tarp thing. After that we had to do 30 suicide laps up and down the basketball court followed by 21 Down which is 21 pushups, then 21 crunches. Then 20 pushups, 20 crunches, all the way down to one but you couldn't rest in between the sets. She actually did proper pushups to, not those half assed ones most girls do! After that, he made us climb to the top of a rope and ring the bell then pull ourselves across the monkey bars and finally pick up weights and run to the finish line," Mione explained.

"At which point did you injure yourself?" I asked incredulously. Not many people could take that sort of punishment in their stride.

"Coming off the monkey bars. I would have beaten Harry by 2 seconds but my ankle hurt too much," Mione said with a grin.

"It was seriously epic. Josie's here, later," Jake cried before racing over to his imprint.

"That's pretty intense," I said.

"It was kinda fun," Mione said softly and I laughed.

"Oh, did you want a drink?" I asked her. When she nodded, I asked "what did you want?"

"Surprise me," she answered. I jumped up and grabbed us both a Coke and walked back to her with a smile.

"Were those kids your siblings?" Mione asked. Her voice was soft and angelic.

"Yea, Liam and Nina," I explained. Mione smiled at them softly.

"I love kids. I can't wait to have some of my own," Mione said. I couldn't help the smile that formed as I imagined Mione with a swollen belly, carrying our child. "What about you? Do you want kids?"

"Someday," I replied.

"Tell me about yourself. We haven't actually spoken much," Mione said.

"Well, my name is Paul Meraz. I'm 18 and graduating at the end of this year. I live with my mum, stepdad, brother and sister. Um, I'm a senior," I said as a start. "Your turn."

"Ok, my name is Hermione Black. I've just turned 17 and I'm a junior. I just moved from England with my adoptive father and my brother," Mione replied with a smile. "Ok, um favourite colour."

"Blue. You?" I asked. I didn't tell her that my favourite colour would be whatever colour she was wearing.

"Probably, purple," Mione replied. This line of questioning continued for a while before everyone else turned up and Em called us all for dinner. Mione and I walked over to the table and I watched as she put only a little bit of everything on her plate. I noticed Sirius watching her worriedly and then Harry as he did the same thing. Mione and I walked back over to our seats to eat and I smiled as she moved slightly closer because of the wind.

"Are you sure that's all you're going to eat?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm not a very big eater," Mione replied softly. I frowned slightly but let it slide. As we ate, we kept talking about our favourite things. Once most of the boys and I had finished off our third plates, Billy rolled forward and started talking.

"These are the legends of our people," I whispered to Mione. She nodded and smiled but I noticed her shiver. "You cold?"

"I didn't think to grab a jacket. I thought I'd be ok sitting by a fire," Mione whispered back. Without thinking I lifted up my arm and wrapped it around her. I noticed her tense and I remembered that mum told me that people who had been abused usually hated contact. I was about to move my arm when she moved closer and cuddled into my side.

I smiled down at her and when I looked up, Sirius had a gentle smile on his face. He nodded at me and turned his head back to look at Billy. I tightened my grip on her shoulders and held her against me. She just fit.

Billy had finished one of the stories when Em piped in with "Billy, do you want a break? Dessert is ready anyway."

Billy nodded and people started to walk over to the table for dessert.

"Did you want any?" I asked Mione.

"No thanks. You go get some," Mione said. I didn't really want to move my arm but my stomach protested. I smiled at Mione and walked over to where the food was.

"Having fun?" Jared asked as he, Jake, Embry and Seth were getting food.

"She was cold," I answered with a smug smirk. Jared rolled his eyes and picked up the two plates he was carrying.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you. We clear?" Jake said harshly.

"I got it but I don't think she needs the help," I said. Jake nodded and sighed.

"I know that. She just seems so fragile. When I first saw her at Sirius', I had this urge to just protect her from everything. It wasn't imprinting as such, it was like a family thing," Jake explained.

"Look Jake, I know I'm a total dick and fuck knows I don't deserve her but I'll do anything and everything I can to keep her safe," I said. Jake clapped me on the back and grabbed his and Josie's plates.

"I never thought I'd see the day you actually cared about a girl and her feelings. One question, what are you going to do about your little fuck buddies?" Seth asked while Embry nodded in agreement.

"I told Marissa to fuck off when she messaged me yesterday and I'm going to assume she'll spread the word. If not, I'll make sure the word is spread," I explained. Seth and Embry nodded and we all walked back to our seats. I was shocked to see Nina sitting at Mione's feet while Mione braided her hair.

"Hey Pauly. Mione's doing my hair!" Nina said with a grin. Mione smiled softly at her and I looked at both my girls.

"I hope you are going to thank her," I said. Around my family, I was not the sarcastic fuck I usually was.

"I will. She's making it look pretty," Nina said. She handed Mione the hair band and Mione kissed her head to show she was done. "Thank you Mione."

"You're welcome sweetie," Mione said. Nina hugged her and Mione almost had tears in her eyes. Nina ran back over to her friends and Mione smiled as she left.

"You ok?" I asked as I ate.

"Yea. Seeing kids makes me miss my godson," Mione whispered.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's one and just learning to crawl. He is so adorable," Mione said. She pulled her wallet out of her handbag and passed me a photo of a small child with a brown haired man and a pink haired woman. "That's Teddy and his mum and dad."

"He's adorable. His mums got pretty awesome hair," I said. Mione laughed and took the photo back.

"She's pregnant again and I can't wait for the new baby to be born," Mione said.

I ate my dessert quickly once I noticed Mione's slightly trembling body. Once I was finished, I put my arm back around Mione and pulled her into my side again.

She cuddled into me as the ocean wind brushed past and I tightened my grip. Billy kept telling the stories and Mione seemed transfixed.

Billy finished talking and everyone clapped.

"The stories are very interesting," Mione said as we continued to sit by the fire.

"They are. I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing them," I answered.

"So, how long have you been friends with my cousin?" Mione asked me.

"Nearly 2 years," I said. I wasn't going to tell her I found the kid annoying before he phased. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I pulled it out, I groaned.

"Something wrong?" Mione asked worriedly.

I looked into the concerned eyes of my imprint and shook my head. I deleted the picture message sent to me by Kelsi and turned my full attention to my girl.

"I'm good. Just an ex who doesn't get the message," I explained.

"I know what that's like," Mione said. I growled low at the thought of someone harassing my girl.

"Your ex?" I asked.

"Is a total pig. We dated for maybe a month but we were friends for years before that. Both he and his mother got it through their heads that I was going to marry him but I only saw him as a friend," Mione explained and I was angry. Someone had tried to force my angel into a marriage she didn't want to be in. What is this? Last time I paid attention in history, the Victorian Era ended a long time ago.

"The good thing I guess is that they don't know where we are now," Mione explained.

"At least you could leave the country. I don't think I'm getting away from mine anytime soon," I said with a grin. Mione laughed and my heart swelled.

When the fuck did I turn into a girl?

"I'm sure she'll go away soon," Mione said as she rested her small hand on my forearm.

"Hopefully. So, what was your old school like?" I asked her.

We spent the next hour and a half swapping stories about our lives. I noticed Mione was very guarded about her home life before being adopted.

"Mione, I'm gunna head home, I've got some work to do. Did you want to come with me now or walk later with Harry?" Sirius asked when he was standing in front of us.

"If you want to stay, I can drop you both home," I said. Mione smiled and turned to Sirius.

"Do you mind if I stay a while longer dad?" She asked softly. Sirius shook his head and kissed the crown of her head.

"Of course not Snowflake. Be careful," Sirius said.

"I'll take care of her. Any particular time you want her back?" I asked.

"Nah. Whenever is fine. No school tomorrow remember?" Sirius said with a grin. Mione smiled and hugged him before he walked over to Harry.

"Thanks Paul," Mione said softly. "But, what about Liam and Nina?"

"Mum and dad are having a night out so they won't be home until late so the kids are with me until at least midnight. If they fall asleep, I'll just put them on a blanket by the fire here," I answered.

"You're a good brother," Mione whispered.

"Why thank you. Care to tell me where the name Snowflake came from?" I asked curiously. I noticed she seemed to be thinking very hard before she spoke.

"Well, you know how each snowflake is unique?" When I nodded, she continued. "Dad said I always was and always will be unique, just like a snowflake so the name just stuck."

"It's cute. Do you have any other nicknames?" I asked.

"Just Mione. I was called Mya once by Remus and Tonks," Mione explained.

"Mya's nice," I commented. It sounded possessive which is probably why I liked it.

"You can call me Mya if you'd like. It doesn't really bother me," Mya said and I smiled.

"Ok then," I said. I was about to say something else when Nina came over to us. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You tired Princess?"

Nina nodded and Mya pulled her onto her lap. Nina nuzzled her head into Mya's neck and I smiled as Mya started rocking Nina back and forth gently. Mya started humming a song softly and soon, Nina was asleep in Mya's arms.

I spread out a blanket at our feet and Mya gently rested Nina down.

"She's adorable," Mya whispered.

"Yea. She got that from my mum," I said with a grin. Mya laughed softly and turned back to me.

"So, what do your mum and dad do?" Mya asked.

"Mum is a nurse at the hospital up in Forks and my step-dad works at the garage just in town," I answered.

"Your stepdad?" Mya asked hesitantly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's cool. Um my dad split when I was 5. Chris, my stepdad adopted me when I was 10 and he married my mum," I answered. I started to shake when I thought about my dad and I glared at the ground trying to hold in my anger. I didn't want to hurt my angel.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Mya whispered as her small hand rested on my clenched fist. Her hand looked so tiny and I couldn't help but let my fingers curl around it. Her fingers locked with mine and her thumb ran back and forth over the back of my hand.

"It's ok. It's probably better that if he wanted to bail, he did it when he did. I don't remember much of him," I answered.

"It's still horrible for a parent to willingly abandon their children. I don't understand how a person could do that," Mya said. It was then I fully realised the kind of person she was. She was passionate and caring and hot tempered. I knew she was perfect for me.

At around 11:30, Harry and Leah walked over to us and Harry smiled.

"Leah's gunna drive me home. Did you want to stay longer?" Harry asked his sister.

"If you don't mind. I wanna hang here a bit longer, only if Paul doesn't mind," Mya said as she looked at me.

"That's fine. I actually can't get into my house for another half hour so I was just going to stay," I explained.

"Be careful sis. See you at home," Harry said. He bent down and kissed Mya's head and walked away with Leah.

"You two seem really close," I commented.

"We've been through a lot together. He knows everything about me and has helped me through a lot," Mya explained.

"Is he your biological brother?" I asked.

"No. We have been best friends for years but neither of us have come from good homes so Dad adopted us," Mya explained. "He may as well be my brother. Whenever shit went down at home, he was always there for me like I was for him. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have survived the past few years without him."

"I'm glad you had him then," I said. The thought of never meeting Mya now that I had her hurt me beyond comparison.

We talked for a little while longer before Liam walked over to me half asleep.

"Ok, maybe we should head off," I said. I lifted my brother onto my back and when I bent to pick Nina up, Mya already had her resting on her hip.

"I've got her," she whispered. We said our goodbyes and I led Mya to my truck. I carefully placed Liam into the truck while Mya did the same with Nina. Once both kids were buckled up, I walked over to the passenger's side, ready to lend a hand if necessary. Mya opened the door and after shooting me a quick smile, pulled herself up and in.

"Very nice," I said once I had slipped into the driver's side.

"I'm very versatile," Mya said with a grin.

"Do you mind if we drop those two off first? It will be easier to get them inside then," I didn't tell her that I just wanted to keep spending time with her.

"That's fine," Mya said with a smile. We drove to my house with only the radio playing softly. The lights were on as I pulled in and Mya smiled at me. We jumped out and she lifted Nina up and I picked up Liam.

We walked inside and I noticed my parents sitting on the couch. I noticed mum smiling as I led Mya upstairs. I placed Liam in his bed before directing Mya to Nina's room.

Mya placed Nina down and tucked the covers around her. As she did that, my mind drifted to her doing that in the future to our own children. She kissed Nina's head and walked back over to me with a grin.

I held the door open and we walked back downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Black, Billy's niece. Mya, this is my mum Jolene and my stepdad Chris," I said. Mya held her hand out to my parents and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Paul has told me so much about you," Mya said respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Billy has been pretty excited that you and your family were moving here," Mum said.

"My brother and I were pretty excited as well. It feels good to get away from some of the rubbish that has been happening at home for a while," Mya said. I rubbed her back comfortingly and looked at mum. Mum was smiling softly at us and I smiled back.

"I'd better get her home. I'll be back soon," I said to my parents. They both nodded and said goodbye to my girl before we walked outside. We got into my truck and I drove towards Mya's house.

"Your parents are awesome," Mya said as we drove. I rested my hand beside Mya's on the center console and before long, I had her small delicate hand resting in my much larger one. She smiled softly and entwined our fingers and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Yea, I'll keep them," I said with a grin. Mya let out a soft laugh and I realised just how whipped I was.

I pulled up out the front and noticed Mya seemed slightly apprehensive.

"You ok?" I asked. Mya shrugged and I tugged on her hand gently to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, whenever I sleep, the nightmares come. I'm sick of it," Mya whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. I jumped out of the car and raced around to her side. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I smoothed down her curls and kissed her head as my imprint let out gut wrenching sobs that I never wanted to hear coming from her again.

"I can come up and stay until you fall asleep if you'd like," I said softly, expecting her to tell me off and walk away. Instead, she tightened her arms and looked up at me.

"Would you?" My angel asked. Her eyes were slightly red and there were tear tracks on her tanned cheeks. I pressed my lips to her forehead and noticed her skin tasted vaguely like honey.

"Of course. Let's go," I said. I locked the truck and wrapped my arm around her as we walked inside. We quietly slipped past both Sirius and Harry's room before walking into hers.

It was a gorgeous room with a large four-poster bed and four huge bookshelves. There was a small mahogany desk that had her school work already on it.

"I've got some of my friend's sweatpants if you want to get comfortable," my angel whispered. I nodded and took the pants. I quickly slipped my jeans off and slipped the pants on, expecting them to be short. Instead they were a perfect fit.

I turned to look at my imprint again and was shocked to see her in her pyjamas already. Her long flannelette pants were rolled slightly at the top and (ironically) had wolves on them while her top half was covered in a black tank. She slipped into the right side of the bed and I moved to the left. Once I was comfortable, I pulled her to me and rested her head on my chest. I started running my fingers through her curls and smiled as her breathing began to deepen.

I held her tighter as my eyes grew heavy and soon, I had dropped off to sleep alongside my imprint, the one place I wanted to be for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Disaster Chap 4

**- Mya POV -**

I moaned as my pillow moved up and down before I quickly opened my eyes. Pillows weren't supposed to do that. I looked down and noticed my head was resting on a very warm, muscular chest. I turned my head and smiled at Paul who was looking down at me.

"Morning Mya," he whispered and I shivered softly at his husky voice

"Morning. You didn't have to stay all night," I whispered back. "Your parents are probably worried."

"It's alright. I felt better knowing you were safe. Besides, you slept through the whole night," Paul said and I smiled as he wrapped a curl around his finger.

"That's the first time in a few months that I have done that," I answered honestly.

"Glad I could help," Paul said before his stomach began to rumble.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I commented. Paul laughed and we both jumped out of my bed. The house was quiet which was unusual and when we walked into the kitchen I found a note.

_Hey Snowflake,_

_Harry went out with Leah for the day and Billy and I have gone fishing with a few of his friends. We'll call later._

_Glad you had a good sleep (even if that boy was in your bed ;))._

_Love Dad xxx_

"Looks like I'm on my own today," I commented as I started pulling out bacon, eggs, sausages, pancake mix and hash browns. Paul had told me he was the kind of guy who could eat mountains of food and still have room for more. I made up the pancake mix and put the bacon in a pan.

"I can show you around town if you want," Paul said with a shrug.

"I'd like that," I answered as I started cooking the food. I threw the hash browns in the oven and was working on the bacon when the oil spat itself at me and burnt my cheek. "OW!"

Paul was at my side in a second and pulled me over to the sink. He wet the corner of the towel I used to dry the dishes and carefully pressed it to where the oil had landed. His eyes were looking deep into mine and his expression was one of caring and worry. His gaze trapped me and I felt my hand rest over his that was holding the towel to my face.

A few minutes later, he pulled the towel away and bent slightly so he could kiss the spot gently. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the caring gesture and I couldn't stop the one that slipped out. Paul pulled me tightly to his chest and stroked my head as I cried.

The last time someone had done that while I was cooking was when I was 14 and my older brother Jason was still alive. He was 5 years older than me and I loved him dearly. The summer before my 5th year he was involved in a hit and run crash and he died at the scene. When he died, everything changed. My dad worked more and my mum began to drink. After the incident at the MoM in 5th year when I came home injured, dad started to beat me. Mum would just stand and watch as dad beat me and called me a freak.

While I was away for my sixth year, I got a message from Dumbledore that stated that my parents were dead in a murder suicide. Apparently dad had shot mum then turned the gun on himself. That was when Sirius took me in.

I pulled myself together and looked up at Paul. His hands cupped my face and he wiped away my tears. He kissed my head and looked down at me worriedly.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yes, thank you," I said. I hugged him again before turning back to the now cooked bacon. Paul rested on the counter beside me while I cooked up the sausages and eggs.

"Can you grab the pancake maker out of the cupboard and plug it in please," I asked him. He grabbed the small machine and did as I asked. Once it was hot, I poured some of the batter into it and left them to cook. "When a lot of bubbles appear on top and start to pop, close the lid and flip the machine over."

Paul nodded and took over making the pancakes while I dealt with the rest. By the time the hash browns and pancakes were ready, everything else had been served. I placed the final two plates on the table and grabbed some juice and cups.

"Dig in," I said. Paul watched as I pulled a little bit of everything onto my plate before piling his plate high. I was pretty impressed that he could eat like he was, with his mouth closed. Whenever Ron would eat like this, food scraps went everywhere and it put everyone off their food.

"So I thought I could show you around La Push then we could go up to the cliffs if you wanted or go for a walk through the woods or something," Paul said.

"Sounds fun. Don't you need clothes?" I asked.

"I've got some in my truck. After we eat, I'll go grab them and get changed," Paul explained. I nodded and finished the food on my plate. Once I was done, I jumped up and smiled at Paul.

"I'll quickly get changed then put everything away," I said. Paul smiled and I pressed a kiss to his head as I walked past.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top before walking into the bathroom to change.

**- Paul POV -**

Once Mya was gone, I finished my food and put all the plates on the kitchen bench. I ran up to Mya's bedroom and grabbed my keys off the bedside table before racing down to my truck.

I grabbed my clothes and smiled at Mya who was putting the leftover food onto one plate. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and tank but she looked gorgeous. I noticed she had taken the bandage off her foot and it was slightly bruised and swollen.

"Bathroom is just down from my room if you wanted to get changed," Mya said.

"Thanks. Be down in a few," I said. I walked away from my imprint and quickly got changed. I walked back downstairs to where my girl was waiting and grinned as she had her back turned to me.

I snuck up behind her and started tickling her ribs.

"Paul! Stop!" She cried between giggles as she tried to fight me off. I kept tickling and smiled as she laughed. She had a gorgeous laugh and quite frankly, she had cried enough in the last few days. "I give! I give!"

I stopped tickling and hugged her.

"I definitely prefer you laughing than crying," I said honestly.

Mya looked up at me slyly and punched me in the stomach before running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Oh, you're dead!" I called after her. I took off running and followed her scent up into her bedroom. I looked around and noticed the bed covers moving. I pulled them away to look under the bed when I felt a light weight drop on my back and the scent of my imprint surround me.

"I got you," Mya whispered huskily into my ear.

"Ok, you win. I bow to your awesomeness," I said. I stood up and started to bow. Mya's reaction was instantaneous; she locked her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as she let out a short scream.

"Don't do that!" She cried and I laughed.

I walked downstairs with her still on my back and handed her her phone and wallet from the coffee table. She slipped her phone and some money into her pocket and threw her wallet back on the table. As I walked outside, I closed the front door but didn't lock it considering how safe La Push was.

"Are we walking or driving?" Mya asked.

"Well, I'm walking and you are riding," I said. I hooked my hands under her knees and held her in place.

"I can walk Paul," Mya protested. I wasn't letting her down any time soon. I was quite comfortable and from the way she was relaxed, so was she. Plus I was getting a good feel of leg (I was definitely a legs and ass man and Mya had both).

"You're a featherweight so I can carry you plus I don't think you could keep up with my stride with your sore ankle," I said. I felt Mya shrug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

As we walked into the centre of town, I pointed out various places to her like the grocery store, one of the few clothing shops and my dad's garage.

We walked around La Push for a while before I changed direction and headed for First Beach.

"You aren't scared of water are you?" I asked my girl.

"Nope. I'm a water baby," Mya said with a grin. I smiled as she slid off my back and took her shoes off. She curled her manicured toes in the sand and smiled softly.

I looped my arm around her shoulders and moved us towards the waves. We started walking down the beach towards the cliffs and I grinned whenever Mya squeaked from the cold water.

"It's been years since I've been to the beach," my angel said as we walked. A wave crashed onto the beach and forced her to grab onto my body so she didn't fall. I helped her right herself and smiled.

"Why is that?" I asked. I instantly regretted it when her face fell. "I'm sorry."

"The last time I went to the beach was a family trip to France with my parents and brother before my fourth year. The year after that, my brother died in a hit and run crash and then the year after that, my parents died," my angel whispered. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her head. "I'm sick of crying."

"Hey it's ok. Sometimes it's good to cry. How about, for the rest of the day, you smile and have a good time and try and remember the fun times with your family," I said as I desperately tried to stop her tears.

"That sounds good. By the way, you're it," Mya said before she slapped my chest and took off running. I gave her a slight head start before racing after her. I caught up to her easily and wrapped my arms around her waist. She squealed and giggled as I spun her around.

I felt her foot connect with my knee and since I wasn't expecting it, I hit the ground with my angel lying on top of me. She was breathing heavily but she looked gorgeous.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating," Mya whispered.

"You're the one who kicked me! So now, you're it!" I said before I slid out from under Mya and ran off. I heard Mya laugh and heard her footsteps racing after me. I felt her small hands rest on my back and push. From the momentum, I fell forward and ate a mouthful of sand.

I rolled onto my back and noticed Mya laughing so hard she fell down. Her laughs soon turned to moans and I spat the sand out and crawled over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I checked her over.

"I'm fine. Just a twinge in my ankle," she said as she gasped for breath. I slumped down beside her and we stared up at the sky. I looked at my watch and noticed it was lunch time.

"Do you want to grab some lunch and head up to the cliffs and eat?" I asked as I leant on one elbow and looked at her. I would do whatever she wanted.

"Sounds good. I'm kind of craving pizza," Mya commented.

"Alright. Tony's it is then," I said. I stood up and held my hands out to her. Mya grabbed them and pulled herself up. While she dusted the sand off her back and ass, I ran my hand through her curls and brushed the sand out. Her hair was as soft as silk and smelt like vanilla, almonds, honey and something entirely her.

We walked down the beach and somehow, I ended up carrying both our shoes whilst her small hand was firmly in mind. She looked down at our hands and instead of pulling them apart (like I thought she would), she linked our fingers and smiled softly. Once we stepped off the beach, Mya and I put our shoes on and I noticed her wince. I picked her up and placed her on a rock an indicated for her to climb onto my back.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" My angel asked as she locked her arms and legs around me.

"Angel, if I can carry both Jake and Jared when they decide to attack me, you are fine. I can probably bench press double your weight," I said with a grin as we walked. "Plus I'm pretty sure your dad would kill me if I let you hurt your ankle even more."

"Angel? Where did that come from?" Mya asked and I realised my slip.

"I dunno. It just suits you," I said quickly. I hoped I hadn't pissed her off and was surprised when she kissed my cheek. "What was that for?"

"For making me feel special," Mya said. I rubbed her knee and continued walking towards Tony's. I walked into Tony's and nodded at Tony who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Tony," I said.

"How's my favourite customer? And who is this pretty little thing?" Tony said with a grin towards Mya. I growled slightly but calmed when Mya rubbed my chest.

"I'm good. This is Hermione. She's Jake's cousin and she just moved here from England," I explained.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here in La Push. So, what can I get you kids?" Tony asked.

"I'll get my usual and a coke and Mya, what did you want?" I asked my girl.

"Can I just get a medium cheese pizza please and a bottle of cherry coke," Mya said. I felt her reach for her money but I grabbed my wallet first and paid for our food. Tony smiled and handed me the change before getting started on our pizzas.

"Paul! I have my own money," Mya said as I grabbed our drinks and walked outside to sit down and wait.

"I know. It's my shout," I said.

"Fine. I'll be back. I've gotta go to the bathroom," Mya said. She walked back inside and disappeared. I opened my drink and had just taken a swig when a voice appeared behind me.

"There you are! I've missed you baby," I turned and groaned as Alannah appeared. Alannah was a regular booty call when I couldn't be bothered to go looking for myself.

"Alannah," I said dismissively.

"Why haven't you been texting me back baby? I've been so ready for you," Alannah pouted as she moved towards me. She was about to sit on my lap when I crossed my legs.

"Alannah, fuck off," I said simply. She looked stunned but smirked seductively.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Let's go back to my place and I'll show you what you've been missing," Alannah said as she ran her nail down my chest. A few days ago, I most probably would have taken her up on the offer but now, all my thoughts were of Mya.

"Get lost Alannah. In case you didn't get the message, I'm off the market so fuck off," I growled.

"Are you kidding? Paul Meraz has settled. That's total bullshit. Come on baby. Stop playing around. I'm wet and ready," Alannah moaned. I saw a flash of brown and noticed Mya walking out of the bathroom. She walked over to the counter and started speaking to Tony who was shooting me looks.

"Listen hard Alannah. I'm off the market. I will not be doing anyone or anything unless the person involved is my angel. Spread the fucking word around town that my angel is it for me. If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to interfere with that, I'll destroy them," I hissed out. The brunette looked at me wide-eyed as I grabbed mine and Mya's drinks and walked inside.

I wrapped an arm around Mya's neck and handed her the drink. She looped her arm around my waist and cuddled into my side. I usually hated when girls did this considering I was usually a fuck-and-dump guy but with my angel, everything felt right.

"Here you kids go. Have a great day," Tony said as he handed me the pizzas. Mya and I said goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. Alannah was still standing outside and glared fiercely at Mya as we walked past.

"Any particular reason that girl is glaring a hole in my head?" Mya asked as we walked down the street heading for the beach.

"She's just jealous that you are being allowed in my awesome presence," I said with a smirk.

"Oh totally. I'm so stunned by the sheer awesomeness that you are radiating," Mya said sarcastically and I laughed.

We walked up the path that led to the cliffs and when we got there, we sat down on the cliff ledge and opened our pizzas. I watched as Mya grabbed her first slice of pizza and made sure she was eating her second before I started on mine.

"So what do people in La Push do for fun?" Mya asked.

"Well, there isn't much. The younger kids hang down at the skate park. Teens usually drive up to Port Angeles which is about an hour and a half away. Or there's cliff diving," I said.

"Cliff Diving? As in, you throw yourself off one of these monsters?" Mya asked as she looked over the edge of the cliff.

I laughed and said "yea. It's not so bad. I'll take you diving some time."

"Not bloody likely," Mya whispered as she looked over the edge again. I noticed a quick glimmer of fear pass through her eyes and I put my hand on top of hers.

"Hey, I would never let you get hurt," I said. Mya looked down at her hands and smiled at me, a smile that reached her eyes and made my chest constrict like a fucking girl. We went back to eating our lunch as we looked out from the cliffs, our hands still joined.

**- Ron POV -**

"When I get my hands on him," mum hissed out her new mantra as she moved around the kitchen.

Hermione and I were all set to marry when she just up and disappeared. Well, when I find her, that rebellious streak will be knocked clean out of her. My wife will be staying at home, cooking, cleaning and having kids. I smirked as I thought about the activity that would lead to children.

I bet Herms is a spitfire in bed. I'd need to reign in her stubbornness, break her. She will know how to do absolutely everything I like. She will be at my beck and call and she would like it. I knew just which positions she was going to do first and it was going to be wonderful. Of course, Herms wouldn't be my only girl. I would need others on the side. Maybe I could order Herms into a threesome?

I shifted uncomfortably and stood up.

"I'm going out. Be back later," I said. Mum nodded and went back to her ranting. I apparated to Diagon Alley and walked down one of the back alleys. After tapping on a block of wood, a new doorway opened and I smirked as the Wizarding Red Light District appeared.

As I walked down the street, the hard on I had was growing but I needed something particular. She needed to be brunette with curly hair.

"Perfect," I whispered as I saw my prey leaning up against a wall. Same height, similar hair and skin tone. Absolutely perfect. I walked towards her and she smirked when she saw me.

"Looking for a good time honey?" She whispered as her nail ran down my chest and towards my surging dick. As she cupped me through my pants, she smirked. "Baby wants to play."

"There aint no baby here honey," I groaned out as she squeezed me through my pants.

"Anything you want honey?" She asked as she squeezed again. I groaned and rested my hands on the wall beside her head.

"Rough and long," I hissed out as she twisted me in her hand.

"Then I'm your girl. You got money?" She said as she twisted again. I nodded frantically and she smirked. She grabbed my hand and led me quickly down to a sleazy motel. She grabbed a key and led me up the stairs to a room.

I would wait for Herms to be found and then she would be mine. Until then, this girl would become my practice. If she's good, maybe I'll keep her on the side.

As she dipped her hand down my pants and squeezed and twisted I knew. She would be staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Mya POV -**

"Morning Hermione. Wet enough for you?" my next door neighbour Mr. Alanson asked as I walked out to pick up the mail a few weeks later. It had been pouring rain for a few days now so I held my umbrella above my head.

"Good morning Mr. Alanson. Just a bit. You get used to it after living in England for your whole life," I called back.

"It will most likely turn to snow overnight. Tell that dad of yours to make sure your snow tyres are on," Mr. Alanson said before he waved at me and I walked back inside the house. I placed the mail on the table for Sirius to read once he got home from work and was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee when I heard something vibrating on the coffee table in the lounge room.

Sirius' mirror was vibrating back and forth so I picked it up.

"Hey Snowflake," Rem said as his face came into view.

"Hey Papa Rem. How are you?" I asked. I set the mirror up and sat back with my coffee.

"I'm doing fantastic baby girl. What about you?" He asked.

"Awesome. School is great and we've made the most amazing friends," I answered.

"That's wonderful. You look wonderful," Rem commented. I had put a fair amount of weight on and was finally nearing a healthy weight. Harry and I had been going running everyday and we were getting fit again.

"Well thank you. Dad isn't here at the moment. He got asked to go into work," Sirius had started working at Paul's dad's garage. He and Chris had become heaps close and Dad was awesome at fixing cars.

"That's fine. I just wanted to check in. Oh, someone wants to say hello," Rem said before the adorable face of my godson appeared.

"Myne!" He cried when he saw me.

"Hey baby. You've grown!" I said. I watched as his hair morphed into a mop of brown curls and his eyes changed to brown.

"Miss Myne. Want Myne!" Teddy cried.

"I know baby. You can come see us soon. Maybe Christmas," I said.

"Harry too!" Teddy said before his hair changed to unruly black and his eyes became a striking green.

"Yes bub. You can see Harry too. Harry's out with his friend at the moment," I said. Harry and Leah had been spending a lot of time together and they were actually up in Port Angeles at the moment choosing a birthday present for Seth.

"Love Myne," he said as he blew a kiss at the mirror.

"Love you too Teddy," I said as I blew a kiss back.

"Hey bub. I'm gunna go. I've got to pick my darling wife up from work and go to lunch at the Burrow," Rem said with a grimace. I laughed and waved.

"Have fun. Say hi to everyone for me on the quiet," I said before we said goodbye.

I had just switched the TV on and was watching _Bones _when the doorbell rang. I put my coffee down and wrapped my loose cardigan tighter around me as I walked towards the door. I swung it open and smiled at the person standing behind it.

"Hey stranger," I said as Paul shook his hair, removing the raindrops.

"Hey. Nice outfit," he smirked. I was wearing a pair of old grey sweatpants, a white tank and my loose cardi along with my comfy UGGs.

"Well I wasn't expecting company," I said as I moved aside so he could walk in. "Do you want a towel?"

I had gotten extremely used to all the boys walking around shirtless but seeing Paul half naked so often still gave me shivers.

"If you're offering," Paul said. I grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard and handed it to him before sitting back down. He dried his hair and body before sitting down beside me. I found myself curling into his side and resting my head on his chest. His large arm wrapped around me in a way that made me feel protected and safe.

"Was this all you had planned today?" Paul asked as we watched the show. He stole my coffee and took a sip before handing it back to me.

"Pretty much. I was going to probably head into town and get a kebab or pide but that's it," I said. "You got anything you need to do?"

"Nope. I watched Nina at dancing this morning and then came here. A very eventful morning all in all," Paul said with a grin.

I giggled and snuggled into Paul's warmth. I had noticed over the past few weeks that Paul and all of the guys were extremely warm, body temp wise. I had thrown a fit at Paul one day demanding he go to a doctor but he keeps assuring me he is fine.

We watched the two episodes of _Bones _followed by the two episodes of _Castle _before I got hungry.

"Let's go get food," I said. Paul helped me off the lounge and I grabbed my phone but I didn't bother grabbing my wallet considering Paul always bought me food.

"I'm glad you've learnt," Paul said with a grin. I grabbed my umbrella and walked out to the front porch. I was about to step down onto the front path when Paul scooped me up and quickly ran through the rain to his truck. He rested me on the seat and ran to his side after shutting the door.

"I could have walked to the car," I said as Paul started the car and got the heating going. Paul just shrugged and headed into town. We parked out the front of the Kebab shop and took advantage of the break in the rain and ran inside.

"Hey Mione. What can I get you?" Jonathon, the cashier asked as we walked in. I felt Paul growling in his chest as I leant against it and I subconsciously nuzzled my head against it.

"Can I get a beef pide, a chicken kebab with lettuce, cheese, onion and no sauce and a bottle of Coke? Paul, what do you want?" I asked.

He ordered two kebabs, a pide and a bottle of Pepsi. Jonathon made our kebabs and sliced up our pides before Paul handed him the money for the food.

"Why were you growling at him?" I asked Paul as we sat in his truck overlooking the beach while we ate.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Paul mumbled between bites. I looked at him for a second before laughing. "It's not funny."

"It's hilarious. Paul, in case you didn't notice, Jonathon is in a very loving, happy relationship with his boyfriend Damien. I was pretty sure everyone in this town knew that," I said. Paul looked confused before recognition hit in and his eyes widened.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but follow. We were still laughing when we heard a knock on the window. We both turned and I waved at Jared, Seth and Jake who were standing in the rain.

"Hello boys. Having fun?" I asked as I rolled down my window.

"Yep. Just been cruising the beach. Hey Paul, don't forget Sam wants to see you soon," Jake said with a pointed look towards Paul. Paul nodded and I growled as Jake took a bite of my kebab.

"Get your own!" I said as I snatched my food back and slapped his hand.

"Damn! That hurt. I keep forgetting how strong you are," Jake said. I was about to say something when I noticed all the boys tense up and look into the woods. I took a deep breath and let my wolf senses loose. I was hit by the sudden sharp smell of bleach coming from the woods.

"You ok Angel?" Paul asked me. My face must have been scrunched up in pain because all the boys were looking concerned.

"Just got a huge whiff of bleach," I commented off handily but I noticed how all the boys tensed and looked at one another.

"So Mione, who are you going to the Christmas Dance with?" Jake asked quickly.

"Wouldn't have a clue. I actually had no idea there was one," I said. I was being truthful. I had been trying to keep my head down at school considering I seemed to be the prime target of Ashleigh, Dana and Kristy over the past month and a half and it was seriously pissing me off.

"Well, I'd be prepared come Monday. I've heard that a lot of people are going to ask you. Half the guys in my Sport Science class have been planning different ways to ask you," Jared commented with a grin. I also noticed that he shot a smirk at Paul who was frowning.

"Well I'm not going until people man up and say something," I said with a nod of my head.

We talked for a little while more before the boys said goodbye and headed back down to the beach. Paul pulled out of the parking lot and headed back for my house.

"So Mr. Meraz, who are you going to ask to the dance?" I asked as he drove.

Paul shrugged and I noticed his body was tense.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yea Angel. Just wondering what Sam wants. How about I drop you off and I'll go talk to Sam then we can go to the movies tonight?" Paul asked.

"Sounds good. What are we going to see?" I asked.

"I think that the Port Angeles cinema is having a horror night and I think they are playing Paranormal Activity. That is unless you're scared," Paul said with a teasing grin.

"Bring it!" I said as we pulled up outside my house. I grabbed my umbrella and leant over in my seat. I kissed Paul on the cheek before hopping out of the car and running up to the front porch. I waved to Paul who waved back before he drove away.

**- Paul POV -**

_Paul where is your head? _Sam asked via our link as we patrolled.

_I'm fine. The boys and I smelt a leech down near First Beach, _I replied. Sam nodded and we headed for the beach.

_Look, if It's about your girl, I'm here if you need some advice, _Sam said as we ran.

_Thanks, _I replied before the burning scent of leech came into our noses. We started tracking the scent to a small clearing. The scent continued further into the woods and even down to the beach.

_We should check with the Cullens. See if they have any visitors who don't know about the treaty, _Sam commented as we doubled back on our route. We headed to Sam's house and he howled letting the boys know it was shift change. Quil and Seth soon phased and Sam filled them in on everything while I phased back.

"Paul did you want some food?" Em asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks Em. I'm going out with my angel tonight. Gotta go shower," I said with a grin as I thought of Mya. Em smiled and waved me off before I jumped into my truck and headed home.

I ran up to the bathroom and quickly showered before walking into my bedroom and over to the wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black wife beater and a black and blue over shirt.

I had decided that I was going to ask Mya to the dance tonight and I really wanted her to say yes. I slipped my wallet into my pocket and grabbed my phone and keys before racing downstairs and out to my truck.

I drove towards Mya's place and smiled as I saw her sitting on the front steps. She walked over to the truck and pulled herself in.

"Hey angel. How was your afternoon?" I asked as I pulled away from the curb.

"It was good. Harry and Leah came over and we hung out. He finally got up the guts to ask her to the dance," Mya said with a grin. When Leah had told us she had imprinted, everyone was pretty excited for her and the boys switched from ripping me off to ripping her off for becoming a sap.

"That's good. They look good together," I commented as we headed into Forks.

"If they start dating, she'll hopefully treat him better than his ex did. That's all I ask," Angel said.

"His ex was a bitch I assume," I said.

"Yea. She was a fortune hunter and a total bitch. We used to be friends but she kept trying to push Harry and me apart. My ex is actually the older brother of Harry's ex," angel explained. I was a bit confused about the fortune hunter bit but she'd tell me in time.

"Well, while Leah can be a bitch, she's not someone that would lie to him and she isn't a fortune hunter. I'm also pretty she'd never try and separate you two," I said. I wouldn't let my angel be hurt by anyone or anything.

"That's good. Oh, is this Forks?" Mya asked as she looked out the window.

"Surely is. Have you been here yet?" I asked. I'd hoped she would say no because I didn't really want her anywhere near a place where the leeches were.

"I have actually. We had dinner with Charlie Swan and his daughter last week. They were really nice. Bella also introduced me to her boyfriend," angel said. I suppressed the urges to growl and head for the Cullen place but just barely. "He was a bit off but hey, to each their own."

"You didn't like him?" I was shocked. I didn't want her too but people were usually entranced by the leeches for some reason.

"He was nice enough. There just seemed to be a weird air about him," angel explained. I looked her over and loved how comfortable she seemed with me.

I noticed she shivered slightly and I grinned as she moved closer to me. I lifted my arm and she snuggled against my side with her head on my chest.

"You comfy?" I asked her. She nodded and I'm pretty sure she was purring contentedly. The hour long drive up to Port Angeles was filled with mindless chatting and also some singing to the radio.

I finally parked outside the cinema and helped Mya out of the car. We walked into the foyer and I paid for our tickets.

"Movie starts soon. Want to grab some food?" I asked. Mya nodded and we started walking towards the food shop.

"Mione, hey," a voice called. We both turned and I growled in my chest as Bella Swan walked over to us with the Cullen leech.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" Mya asked as they stopped in front of us.

"I'm good. What about you?" Bella asked. I noticed the leech was holding his breath and I wished I could as well.

"Pretty good. Just had a pretty relaxing few days," Angel explained.

"That's good. Well, we'd better get going. Dad has some stuff he wants me to do," Bella said.

"Well say hi for me," Mya said.

"Cullen, tell your father that Sam's gunna come up and see you tomorrow to talk about some stuff," I said vaguely. The leech nodded and I watched as Mya and Bella said their goodbyes before Bella and the leech walked out and I looped my arm around Mya's shoulder as we walked over to the candy bar.

I bought us a large popcorn and two drinks as well as some chocolate and candy before we walked into the cinema. We took our seats and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Mya asked. When I nodded, she lifted the arm rest between us and I spread my shoulders out in the extra room.

"Thanks Angel," I said. I put my arm behind her on the back of the chair and stuck my hand in the popcorn box.

The movie began and I found myself switching between looking at the screen and looking at Mya who was getting more frightened as the movie went on. One particularly scary bit happened and she squeaked before her head burrowed into my chest.

"I thought you weren't going to get scared?" I whispered as I smoothed down her hair.

"Shut up. I can deal with a lot of shit but this just reminds me of the Blair Witch Project and that movie scared the living shit out of me," Mya replied. I laughed softly and kissed her head as the movie continued.

Every so often Mya would turn her head into my chest and close her eyes. The movie soon ended and we sat in our seats whilst everyone else filed out.

"Same level of creepiness as the Blair Witch Project," Mya commented when we finally walked out.

"Mya, I've got a question for you," I said as we walked down the street.

"Yea?" Mya asked.

"I was wondering, did you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a soft smile.

"I'd love to," Mya said before she slipped her arms around my waist in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her body and pressed her head to my chest. I found myself nuzzling her ear and she giggled. "That tickles."

I pulled away and kissed her head.

"Come on. We should head back. Wanna stop somewhere and get some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure. Where should we go?" Mya asked as we walked down the street.

"There is a really good Mexican place around here. It's in the back streets so not many people know about it," I said. Mya smiled and nodded and we started walking towards the restaurant.

I looked down at my still smiling imprint and realised just how lucky I was.

**- Sirius POV -**

I quietly crept up the stairs in the early morning, heading for Mione's room. Both the kids had made heaps of progress and were finally starting to act like normal teenagers.

I snuck into Mione's room and looked down at my sleeping daughter. She looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

"Dad! I'm gunna kill you!" Mione screeched as she jumped out of bed brushing the cold snow I threw off her face.

"Come get me!" I cried before racing downstairs. Mione was hot on my heels screaming at me. I raced outside and hid behind a tree. I heard Mione's footsteps and when she was standing near me. I grabbed her around the waist and started spinning her around. Eventually I lay down in the snow with Mione laying half on top of me and half in the snow.

"How are you enjoying La Push baby girl?" I asked her as we looked up at the grey sky.

"I really am dad. It's probably the best thing that's happened to me since I first found out I was a witch. Do you like it?" Mione asked me.

"I love it here. I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to return to England if I'm being honest," I explained to my daughter. "Come on baby girl. Let's go inside and grab some hot chocolate."

Mione and I walked into the kitchen and I waved my wand over the stove causing it to heat up and a pot of hot chocolate appear.

Once the hot chocolate was ready, I placed a mug full with marshmallows in it in front of Mione and kissed her head.

"Dad?" Mione asked as we drank.

"Yea sweetie," I said.

"Do you have a problem if I go to the Christmas Dance with Paul?" Mione asked, almost hesitatingly.

"Of course not baby. As long as he is the perfect gentleman and takes care of you I'm cool with it," I answered.

"Thanks daddy. I'm gunna go get changed. Paul and I are going out for lunch with Emily and Sam," Mione said as she finished her drink. She stood up and kissed my cheek before walking upstairs.

I sat reading the newspaper and smiled as my daughter walked downstairs. She kissed my cheek as we heard a car horn honk and I handed her some money.

About 15 minutes after Mione had left, the front door opened and the familiar scent of my son came into the kitchen.

"Dad? You home?" Harry called out. I heard a bag thump on the ground and footsteps.

"In the kitchen kiddo," I called back. Harry's footsteps came closer and he pushed the door open. "How was your night?"

"Hey dad. It was good. Just played some video games and watched movies. Um dad, I've got a question," Harry said.

"Fire away," I said.

"Well we all know that I have absolutely no ability with girls' right? Ginny and I only dated because she practically forced me into it," Harry started. I nodded for him to continue. "Well, I really like this girl. As in really, really, really like her. I have asked her to the dance but I want to ask her out for either before or after the dance."

"What's the dilemma here kid?" I asked.

"I'm gunna make an arse of myself. I just know it," Harry said.

"Ok, you've just been heaps honest to me and I know that's something girls like. Just explain to her what you told me and you'll get your girl," I explained.

"Thanks dad. I'm gunna go upstairs and have a nap before doing some of my homework," Harry said. He smiled at me before walking upstairs.

"I like being a parent," I whispered to myself before going back to my paper.

**- Harry POV -**

"Snowflake, wanna go for a run?"I asked Mione as we sat on the back porch looking out at the snow covered lawn.

"It's too cold Leo," Mione said.

"I meant as Leo and Snowflake. I really want to run on four legs," I explained.

"Fine," Snowflake said. We walked into the woods a bit before changing. I laughed internally as I noticed Mione practically blended into the snowy woods.

I nudged her with my muzzle and we took off running. I nipped at Mione's heels and she yipped in happiness. Suddenly she spun around and bit me lightly on the nose before running away.

I gave chase which was hard considering she blended in so well with her surroundings. I was about to mind link with her when I heard a whimper that only Mione could make. I charged towards the sound.

As I burst through the bushes, I came face-to-face with Mione lying on the ground whilst four horse sized wolves stood around her. I roared and they all started. Snowflake took that opportunity to jump up and race over to me. She stood partially behind me and I quickly checked her over for injuries. She whimpered and I nuzzled her muzzle gently.

I looked back to the wolves who were looking just as confused as me. I rounded Mione up and we took off running back towards the house.

What the fuck is going on in La Push?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**- Sam POV -**

_Alright__boys,__noses__down.__I__want__to__find__this__leech__and__get__him__off__our__land,_I said to Jake, Jared and Paul.

I was absolutely terrified about leeches being on the land because of all the imprints and the innocent people of La Push. As of now we had five imprints - Mione, Harry, Em, Kim and Josie.

_I've__got__a__scent,_Paul said. Ever since imprinting on Mione, Paul had become much calmer and much less volatile. He still had his moments but was all around a nicer guy.

We started running after the scent until Jared growled and we heard a thump.

_What__the__hell__man?_Jake asked. Paul and I turned and noticed Jared and Jake staring at a moving lump.

_What__happened?_I asked.

_Jared__just__tripped__over__a__white__wolf,_Jake said. Paul and I shared a look before walking over to the boys. Sure enough, the moving lump was a small white wolf. Paul nudged it with his muzzle and the wolf let out a loud whimper.

_She's__pretty,_Jared said.

I was about to say something when a loud roar sounded and a large lion burst through the trees.

_WHAT__THE__FUCK!_Paul said as we all jumped back. The white wolf jumped to her feet and raced over to the lion and hid slightly behind him. The lion checked the wolf over and nuzzled her muzzle as she whimpered. We all looked at one another in shock and cocked our heads to the side as the lion affectionately cared for the small wolf.

The lion looked back at us before rounding up the wolf and they took off running.

_Please__tell__me__I__actually__saw__that.__There__was__a__lion__in__the__woods__right?_Jake said as we started heading back to my house.

_You__did.__I__have__no__idea__what__is__going__on,_I said. The rest of the run home was silent but the same images were running through our minds.

We all phased and threw our clothes back on before walking inside. The other boys and Leah were sitting at the table whilst Em was cooking.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Em asked.

"I need to call the Elders," I said.

"Is it a vampire?" Em asked worriedly.

"We met a lion in the woods," I said and the room went silent.

"A lion? Alpha are you ok? Lions don't live in the La Push woods," Quil said.

"Dude, we friggen saw a lion! We're not kidding!" Paul said.

I hugged Em and kissed her head before grabbing the phone out of its cradle. I dialled Billy's number. He agreed to call the other elders and arrange for a meeting.

"I found it weird that the lion was heaps protective of the wolf," Jared explained. The oven went off and I grabbed the quiche out for Em and placed it onto the bench for her to cut it up.

While we ate, I kept thinking about the wolf and lion. Their scents were vaguely familiar but I couldn't work out where I knew it from.

"Sam, are you ok?" Em asked as she wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her head and smiled.

"Yea Em. Just thinking," I answered.

I watched as my pack ate and joked around but my thoughts kept drifting back to the weird sight in the woods.

**- Mione POV -**

"What the hell?" I said as Harry and I sat in my room. "Did we really just see four horse sized wolves?"

"We did and I don't know what is going on. All the wolves we have ever seen are never that big," Harry said.

"Could just be the breed that lives here. Breeds differ all over the world," I explained.

"Maybe. Let me guess. You are about to go on a research binge?" Harry said and I smiled sheepishly. "Just promise me you will keep eating and spending time with friends and just use this as a sort of side project."

"I promise. I just want to understand the legends and wildlife of La Push," I explained. Harry kissed my head and while I walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner, he went upstairs in search of Sirius.

Halfway through making dinner, the doorbell rang. I turned the oven down and walked out to the front room.

I had just opened the door when a body collided with my own. I was about to fight back when I heard a familiar deep, rumbling laughter and saw a flash of bubblegum pink hair.

"Dora honey, don't kill her," Rem said in a joking tone. I hugged the clumsy auror tightly and smiled as she squealed.

"I've missed you so much baby girl," Tonks said once we broke apart. I moved to hug Remus and smiled as Teddy cried out my name. I plucked my godson out of his father's arms and hugged him.

"I've missed you guys too. Come in out of the cold," I said. I moved aside so they could walk in.

"Sirius! Harry! We have company!" I called out as I bounced Teddy up and down.

"Myne! Missed you!" Teddy said as he hugged my neck.

"I've missed you too cub," I said as I kissed his head. Sirius and Harry emerged from upstairs and hugged the two newcomers.

I passed Teddy into Harry's arms and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. The phone started ringing as soon as I walked into the kitchen so I grabbed it on my way to the stove.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Hey__Mione,"_Leah's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Leah. How are you?" I asked as I stirred the food.

_"I'm__good__and__you?"_She asked.

"I'm good. Did you want to speak to Harry?" I asked.

_"No,__I__actually__wanted__to__ask__if__you__wanted__to__go__out__shopping__tomorrow__for__dresses__for__the__Christmas__Dance,"_Leah said.

"I'd love to. Did you want me to drive?" I asked.

_"It's__cool.__I'll__drive.__I'll__pick__u__up__at__9__if__that's__ok,"_Leah said.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then," I said. We said goodbye and I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Harry asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Leah. We are going out shopping tomorrow for dresses for the dance," I explained.

"Snowflake, do you like Leah?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course. She's an awesome friend, like the older sister I never had. Why? Do you like Leah?" I asked slyly. Harry blushed fire truck red and mumbled something.

"Yea I really do. I'm gunna ask her out on a second date after the dance," Harry said.

"Good for you. She'll be a crap load better than Ginny," I said after giving him a hug.

"Thanks sis," Harry said.

"Alright, unless you're helping get out of the kitchen," I said with a smile. Harry laughed but held up his hands and left the kitchen. I turned back to the oven and put the tray of veggies in the oven.

An hour later I had the roast lamb, gravy and veggies served up on the table and everyone walked in.

"This looks wonderful Mione," Rem said as I served it all up.

"Thanks Papa Rem. I like cooking so apparently it has become my job," I said.

"Harry was telling us about school. How are your classes going baby?" Tonks asked as we ate.

"They're good. Bio and English are my favourite subjects. How are things in England?" I asked.

We spent the rest of dinner talking about England and the Weasleys.

"Molly is adamant she will find you two," Rem said as I served up desert. The phone started ringing and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said as I gave Teddy some ice cream.

_"Hey__Mya,"_Paul's comforting voice came down the phone and I smiled.

"Hey Paul. What are you doing?" I asked.

_"Just__waiting__for__Dad__to__come__back__with__pizza.__What__about__you?"_He asked.

"Just eating dinner with the family," I said.

_"Well__I__won't__keep__you__long.__I__just__wanted__to__know__if__you__wanted__to__come__over__tomorrow__night.__Ma__wants__me__to__babysit__the__brats__and__Nina__has__been__asking__for__you,"_Paul explained.

"Sure. I'll have Leah drop me over once we have finished shopping," I said.

_"Awesome.__See__you__then,"_he said. I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Where are you going Snowflake?" Dad asked once I sat back down.

"Well first I'm going shopping with Leah tomorrow and then going to Paul's tomorrow night to help watch Nina and Liam," I answered.

"Who is this Paul kid then Snowflake?" Rem asked with a smirk.

"Papa Rem, leave me alone. He's a really close friend," I said with a groan.

"What are you and Leah shopping for tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Dresses for the Christmas Dance," I answered.

"You'll need to tell me what colour she is wearing. She told me we needed to match," Harry said with an eye roll.

"I'll take you shopping to pick out the right colour," I said with a smile. Harry smiled back and we all finished our desert.

When the guys moved into the living room, Tonks and I stayed in the kitchen to wash up. Well, I washed up, Tonks just rested against the counter.

"So, where did you meet Paul?" Tonks asked.

"He's friends with my cousin and he has been helping us settle in," I explained.

Tonks smiled at me and I shook my head.

"Do you like him Mione?" Tonks asked.

"I think I do. He's heaps sweet and super protective. A guy slapped my arse last week and Paul broke his nose. I'm just," I trailed off as I thought about Ron.

"Just what honey?" Tonks asked.

"I just don't want him to turn out to be someone like Ron," I answered honestly.

"From what you, Harry and Sirius have told me, this boy is nothing like Ron. He seems like the kind of guy who would put you and your wishes first. I can't wait to meet him," Tonks said.

"I'll make sure you two meet him before you leave," I said. Tonks hugged me and I finished washing up.

Once we had put all the dishes away, Tonks and I walked into the living room where the boys were all watching a baseball game.

"Alright guys. I'm going to bed because Leah will be here at 9," I said before I walked around the room kissing everyone on the cheek.

I slid under my covers and found myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

At 8:45 the next day, I was sitting on the porch swing reading a book when I heard a car honk. I looked up and smiled at Leah.

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" Leah asked as I jumped into the car.

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked.

"Can't complain. So, do you have an idea about your dress?" Leah asked.

"I was thinking knee length or longer but other than that, no idea," I answered.

"I think you'd look amazing in a purple or blue. We'll keep clear of red because I heard Ashleigh is going to wear that colour and pink and orange are out because Dana and Kristy are wearing those," Leah explained.

"They are going to look atrocious in orange," I said.

"I agree. It does hardly anyone favours," Leah said with a laugh.

"What colour are you thinking?" I asked.

"Maybe a cream colour or white. I really haven't put much thought into it," Leah said.

"You could always go a white dress with a coloured sash," I said. Leah smiled and nodded.

The rest of the drive was spent talking about classes and just general stuff before Leah turned to me with a smirk.

"So Mione, do you like Paul?" Leah asked.

"What? Of course I do. He's my best friend," I answered.

"No dummy. I mean, do you like him as more than a friend?" Leah said.

"I think I do. I'm just scared," I answered honestly. Leah was about to say something when we pulled into the mall. We walked into the first dress store and I started looking through the racks.

"Why are you scared?" Leah asked.

"My ex was not a very nice guy after a while. I just, can't deal with that again," I answered. I pulled out a white one shouldered dress and handed it to Leah.

"Sweetie, I've known Paul a long time and I know how much of a dick he can be. That being said, he is actually a wonderful guy deep down and I know he'd treat you like a queen," Leah said.

"Wow Leah, that was actually nice. What happened to you? Are you sick?" I joked. Leah stuck her tongue out and flicked my nose.

"Look, I know Paul would take care of you and I also know that if he did anything to hurt you, the boys would destroy him," Leah said to me seriously.

"Thanks Lee," I said.

"Come on Shortcake, let's find you a dress," Leah said. I scrunched up my nose at the name but sighed as we started looking through the racks with a vengeance.

"Thanks for today Leah," I said. We had been shopping for the whole day and now I was going to Paul's.

"You're welcome baby girl. I'll drop your stuff at your place," Leah said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey, remember what I said earlier," Leah said with a pointed look at Paul's house.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Leah smiled and waved before she drove away. I walked up the front path to Paul's house and knocked on the front door.

"Hey Mione," Liam said as he opened the door.

"Hey Liam," I said. Liam let me into the house and I smiled as Jolene hugged me.

"Thanks for helping Paul tonight. He doesn't need it but Nina likes having you around," Jolene said.

"That's alright. I don't mind," I said with a grin. "I probably would have just been watching reruns of _Bones_anyway."

"Mione!" Nina cried before she raced down the stairs and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Hey baby girl," I said.

"We are gunna have so much fun. We can play Barbies and do my hair and watch Disney movies," Nina said quickly. Both Jo and I giggled at how excited she was.

"Ok but I've got to spend time with Liam too ok," I said.

"But boys are yucky," Nina said as she stuck her tongue out.

"You won't think that in a few years," I said with a grin and Jo laughed.

"Oh yes she will be. I'm quite content for her to think boys are yucky until she turns 35," Chris said as he walked into the living room.

Jo and I laughed and I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"He's asleep I think. He came home from Jake's and went up to bed. Ok kids, we are heading off. Be good for Paul and Mione and do what they say," Jo said before she and Chris kissed the kids on the head. "Dinner is on the table."

I walked Jo and Chris out before turning to the kids.

"Alright. While you two go eat some dinner, I'm going to go wake Paul up. Then, we will put a movie on," I explained. Liam and Nina ran into the dining room while I walked upstairs.

I pushed Paul's bedroom door open slowly and walked into the room. Paul was lying on his back on his bed. I moved slowly over to the bed and watched as his dark eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey Angel. When did you get here?" Paul asked sleepily.

"About ten minutes ago. Your parents just left and Lee and Neen are eating dinner," I answered as I sat down on the side of the bed. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me down do I was lying half on him and half on the bed.

"So if they are eating I can have at least 15 more minutes of cuddling and sleep," Paul said as his arms wrapped around me.

I didn't say anything, instead just closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar scent.

15 minutes later we walked back downstairs just as Liam and Nina finished dinner.

"Come on Mione. Let's go play Barbies," Nina said. She pulled me back upstairs and into her room.

At 9:30 I slumped down onto the lounge and sighed.

"I'm buggered," I said as Paul laughed and sat down beside me. "I forgot how much energy little kids have."

"Well, I don't know about you but I am starving. I'm going to order Tony's. Do you want the usual?" Paul asked. On cue, my stomach growled. "It'll be here in 15 minutes."

While Paul ordered the food, I put a movie on. When Paul returned, he pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Did you have a good day today?" Paul asked as the opening credits of Star Wars came on screen.

"Sure did. Leah and I both got dresses and we even bought ties for you and Harry so we match," I said.

"It isn't pink is it?" Paul asked hesitantly. "Not that you won't look gorgeous in any colour."

"Don't worry. It isn't pink. I've ready worn pink to a dance before and I think either Dana or Kristy are wearing pink," I answered with a giggle. "It's blue."

"I bet you look gorgeous," Paul said as he smoothed down my hair.

I snuggled into his warm chest and smiled as he kissed my head. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Paul grabbed his money. He walked back in with our pizzas and I smiled at him.

As we ate, I found myself looking at Paul and comparing him to Ron. Where Ron was rude and misogynistic, Paul was sweet and caring. He was protective definitely but never put me down or spoke to me as if I was a lesser being. He would offer differing opinions to my own and accept that my opinions were mine and didn't try to force his views on me. He praised me when I did well in an assignment or school work and never made me feel bad about doing well like Ron would do.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Just stuff," I answered vaguely.

"Uh uh. You aren't getting away with that one. Tell me," Paul said. I shook my head and Paul sighed. He stood up slowly and grabbed our empty pizza boxes. At first I thought he was mad at me but when he came back into the living room with a smirk, I stood up. "You're going to tell me."

I shook my head and took off running. Paul gave chase and we raced around the lower level of the house. He grabbed me around the waist and we fell down onto the floor. Paul took the brunt of the fall but was soon leaning over me with his arms on either side of my head.

"Tell me or I start to tickle," Paul threatened. I made a motion of zipping my lips and started shrieking as he started tickling me. Paul sat on my legs and kept tickling me. "Tell me!"

"Never," I cried. I tried moving out of his grip but he was too strong. He kept tickling me and in the end I just lifted my hands and pushed. He obviously wasn't expecting it because he fell backwards, pulling me on top of him.

"Come on Angel, tell me," Paul whined as I lay on top of him panting. I looked up at him and brushed a small lock of hair from his face.

"I was just thinking about how different you are to my ex," I commented softly. I felt Paul's arms come up to wrap around my body and I smiled as he traced gentle patterns on my back.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He whispered.

"It's a really good thing. It means that I feel safe and respected with you," I replied just as softly. Paul's dark eyes searched mine and it felt like he was looking deep in my soul.

I couldn't explain it but whenever Paul was around I felt complete. When we were apart, it was like a large piece of me was missing.

"I'm glad you feel that way Mya," he said. I felt him start to move and before I knew it, he was on his feet with me in his arms. He walked into the living room where the movie was still playing and sat on the couch with me in his lap. "I always want you to feel safe and I want you to know that I will always respect you."

He hands started massaging and kneading the muscles on my back and neck and I moaned. I turned in his lap so I was facing the TV and I moaned again as he massaged my back.

"You know, this would be easier for both of us if you were lying down," Paul commented. "If you want a proper Paul Meraz back rub, you need to be comfortable."

He grabbed the DVD out of the player and a handful of others before leading me upstairs to his room.

"Ok, lay down," he said as he pointed to the bed. I lay down and watched as he put the movie in and fast forwarded it to where we were up to. "Now, you need to take your shirt off."

"Why do I get the feeling you just want me naked in your bed?" I said with a grin as I took my shirt off. I was glad I had worn a sports bra today and I was glad I had glamoured my scars.

Paul just laughed and I lay down again. His hands went to my back again and I groaned as he worked out the kinks in my back.

After a while, I turned my head to look up at him. He was concentrating on my body so that he wouldn't hurt me and I found it endearing.

"You're staring again," he said softly as he looked me in the eye.

"Well, when I'm looking at something very handsome, one can't fault me for staring," I said boldly. Paul's hands stilled on my back and I watched as he looked deeply into my eyes, his darkening by the second.

"I'm going to kiss you," he whispered as he moved closer. I nodded and felt my eyes closing as our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Mione POV -**

As our lips met, sparks of every colour flashed in front of my eyes. Paul's lips were soft and warm as they moved slowly across mine. I rolled onto my back and smiled as he followed me, never breaking contact. I felt his weight settle beside me on the bed and I found one of my legs tangling with his.

His hands traced my stomach and I rubbed his calf with my foot. I felt his tongue against my lips and opened my mouth instantly. We both moaned as the kiss deepened and while one of my hands moved up to his hair, the other ran up and down his well toned chest.

I arched my body as he ran his hand up and down my spine. I shivered as Paul sucked on my tongue and I was glad that we were lying down or I would have definitely fallen over by now.

"You are beautiful," Paul whispered as he kissed across my jaw and down my neck. I arched my neck and felt him smile against my skin.

"I'm not really, just average," I replied as I thought about my scars. Paul lifted his head from my neck and looked down at me.

"Angel, how can you say you are just average?" Paul asked incredulously. I looked down and found myself staring at his chest. I ran my hand over his muscles as I tried not to look at him. "Talk to me."

"It's just what I've been told," I answered softly. Ron never called me beautiful. He always found flaws in me and he used to say I was nothing more than average. "My ex-boyfriend never called me beautiful."

Paul jumped off the bed and I thought he was going to tell me to leave. Instead, he grabbed my hands and lifted me off the bed. We walked over to his built in wardrobe that had floor to ceiling mirrored doors. He pulled me in front of him.

"Angel, your ex was an epic idiot. You are beautiful and exotic," Paul whispered into my ear before pressing his lips to my shoulder. His hands rested on my waist and he held me gently. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. I don't think I can explain how gorgeous I think you are."

"But why? I'm nothing special," I asked. I hated feeling self conscious but the war did that.

"Baby, you have this hot as fuck body that is tight and fit. You are incredibly smart and I find it adorable that you correct me when I'm wrong. You are strong and stand up for what you believe in. You are so goddamn unique that it's hard not to find you endearing," Paul said as he spun me in his arms.

"You actually know what endearing means. I am impressed," I said with a grin. Paul laughed and pressed his lips gently to mine.

"And you have this wicked sense of humour. I know you are going to say that no one is perfect but you, you're pretty damn close," Paul said.

I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and he started walking backwards. We fell back onto the bed and I laughed against his lips.

"You're beautiful Angel and I'm gunna spend forever telling you that," Paul whispered.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked him.

He grinned up at me and kissed my nose.

"Mya, will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked me. I rested my elbow on his chest and rested my head on my hand, pretending to think. "Do I need to tickle you again?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," I said before kissing him again. He ran his fingers through my curls as the kiss deepened and I finally felt whole.

I cuddled into his chest and started yawning.

"Did you want me to drop you home or did you want to stay?" Paul whispered into my hair.

"Can I stay?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed the phone for me.

I dialled the home number and smiled when dad answered.

"Hey daddy," I said.

"Hey Snowflake. How was your day?" Dad asked.

"It was good. I was wondering, can I stay here at Paul's tonight?" I asked.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I said no considering Leah is staying over here with Harry. Just be safe and sensible honey," Dad said.

"Thanks daddy. Love you," I said. I smiled as Sirius replied he loved me too before hanging up. "All done."

"Here's a shirt for you and there are some shorts if you want them. I'm just going to turn the lights off downstairs and lock up so we can watch movies up here," Paul said as he handed me a t-shirt. When he left the room, I slipped my pants and bra off and threw his shirt on. It hit my knees so I decided against the pants.

Paul walked back into the room and smiled predatorily.

"Fuck baby, you look amazing in my clothes," Paul said as he walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

We lay down on the bed and I cuddled into his warmth as the next Star Wars movie started. I felt my eyes grow heavy as Paul smoothed down my hair and I soon fell asleep.

**- Leah POV -**

"No way!" I laughed as Harry and I sat on his bed.

"Yes way. Mione just swung her arm back and flung it forward, effectively breaking his nose," Harry explained. "But don't worry. She only does it to people she doesn't like."

I loved seeing my imprint like this. He was being free and open with me and it was good. I was still shocked that I had imprinted. Paul and I understood just how lucky we were to have ever imprinted. Harry and Mione both lived in England and it was sheer luck that they even came to La Push.

"You ok Lee?" Harry asked. I must have zoned out.

"Yea. I'm ok. Just letting my thoughts get away with me," I answered. Harry smiled at me and I couldn't stop the smile I shot at him.

We heard a knock on the door and Sirius walked in with a grin.

"Leah, you are welcome to stay in Mione's room tonight if you'd like," Sirius said.

"Where will Mione sleep?" I asked.

"She's staying at Paul's tonight," Sirius explained and I smiled softly.

"Thanks," I answered.

"You're welcome. Well kids, I'm off to bed so don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius said with a grin and Harry laughed.

"What wouldn't you do?" Harry asked and Sirius winked before walking out of the room.

"Your dad is pretty awesome," I said and Harry nodded.

"I find myself wishing I knew my birth parents but I'm glad Sirius adopted me," Harry said before laying back on his bed. I lay down beside him and rested my head on his chest. His hand started running through my hair and I'm pretty sure I purred.

"Do you know why they gave you up?" I asked. Harry took a deep breath and his hand stilled. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

"No its fine Lee. My parents didn't give me up. They were murdered when I was a year old," Harry explained and I gasped as I looked up at him. He kept running his hand through my hair but I noticed he had a slight sheen over his eyes.

"Oh my god. Harry, I am so sorry," I said. I rested up on my elbow and rubbed my hand back and forth on his chest. He grabbed my hand with his free one and held it tightly.

"I don't even remember them. Sirius is my godfather so he tells me stories about them but sometimes I just wish I could know them," Harry said softly.

"You know they are never truly gone right? You can always talk to them," I said and Harry smiled at me.

"I know. Do you want to see a picture?" Harry asked and I nodded. He slid off the bed and over to his desk. He grabbed one of the photos and handed it to me. Staring back at me was a couple, the male looked exactly like Harry while the woman had gorgeous red hair and bright green eyes. "That's my mum, Lily and my dad, James."

"Your mum is stunning," I whispered. I looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. "You have her eyes."

"Everyone says that," Harry said. "That and I look like my dad."

"Well you do. He is certainly a handsome man," I said and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on my father?" He said with a smirk.

"Maybe so, maybe no," I rhymed and Harry smirked again. Before I knew it, he was leaning over me tickling my sides and stomach.

"Wanna change that answer?" Harry asked as he tickled me and I tried to push him off. He was quite strong because he held firm.

"Ok ok. I give. I give," I cried out between giggles. Harry laughed and slid down onto the bed beside me. I rolled so my head was on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I'm sure they were two amazing people. I would've loved to have met them," I said softly and I felt Harry kiss my head.

"Lee, I've got something to tell you and it's not really easy for me," Harry said and I sat up and looked at him. He sat up as well and took a deep breath. "This is not easy for me. I've only been with one girl in the past and that was only because she practically forced it on me."

I stayed silent as Harry took a few deep breaths. I grabbed his hand in mine and grinned as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over my hand.

"Lee, I really like you but I am absolutely hopeless when it comes to anything to do with feelings. I asked you to the dance so I'd have a chance to go out with you but now I'm wondering, did you want to go out on a date say, tomorrow night?" Harry blurted out quickly. He was worried and one look in his eyes showed he was terrified of rejection. He turned his gaze to his bed and started playing with a loose thread on the quilt cover. I just smiled softly and forced him to look up at me.

"I'd love to," I said before I pressed my lips to his. He was still for a few moments before I felt him start to respond. He lay back down with me on top of him and I smiled into the kiss.

We pulled apart and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and I cuddled into his chest. I loved the complete feeling that came from being with my imprint. I knew the boys were gunna give me shit for this but I couldn't really care.

**- Paul POV -**

It was the night of the Christmas Dance and I was nervously sitting in Hermione's living room. I was never nervous around girls but quite frankly, no matter how good a friend he was to Chris, Sirius was fucking terrifying when he wanted to be. He was just sitting on the chair in front of me with a blank face.

"Paul, I trust you. Mione trusts you. Harry trusts you. Ever since you two became friends and then started dating, Mione has not had a nightmare and from what I've seen, she hasn't cried over her past. Quite frankly I know you are good for her but let me tell you, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, know that I will kill you and no one will find your body," Sirius said and I, even though I was shitting myself internally, kept my face blank and nodded.

"I would never harm Mya so long as there is a breath in my body. I care about her far too much to ever let her be hurt," I said and Sirius nodded. He stuck his hand out and I shook it firmly before we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We both stood and looked towards the staircase. The breath was ripped from my throat as Mya appeared at the foot of the stairs.

Her dress was royal blue with a collection of rhinestones settled just underneath her boobs. The dress was strapless and was shorter at the front (ending just above her knees) while the back of the dress came down to her shins. She had tall black stilettos on her feet that easily brought her up to my chin. Her hair was half up in a messy bun on the back of her head and the rest was flowing down her neck and back in curls. A few curls were framing her face and there were some flowers threaded into the bun.

"Wow," I said. It was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. She was fucking gorgeous.

"You like?" she asked hesitantly and I walked over to her. Her makeup was soft and natural and she had no lip-gloss on. I pressed my lips to hers gently and smiled.

"You look beyond description," I whispered and she smiled. We pulled apart and Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"You look amazing honey," Sirius said to her and kissed her head. "Now, you two have fun tonight."

"We will. Any curfew?" I asked Sirius who tilted his head in thought.

"Well, the dance ends at midnight right?" Sirius asked and both Mya and I nodded. "Say 2am. Also, if you plan on staying at Paul's, call me."

Hermione kissed her father one last time before we walked out to my car. I helped her in and jumped into my own side. I grabbed her small hand in my own and kissed the back of it gently before driving off.

"You look amazing," I said to her. She blushed brightly but kissed my cheek. We soon pulled into the school and I helped her out of the car. I pulled her into my side as guys in the car park ogled her and I resisted the urge to snarl at them. I kissed her head and we walked into the gym where the dance was taking place. It's was decorated with snowflakes and other Christmassy items. "Let's go find everyone."

We navigated our way through the people until we found Jared and Kim. They were sitting with Jake and Josie as well as Embry, Quill and Seth.

"Where are Harry and Leah?" Mya asked Seth once she had kissed all the guys on the cheek and hugged the two girls.

"On their way. Harry was talking to dad when I left so that should be interesting," Seth said with a grin and Hermione laughed lightly.

I held Mya tightly and kissed her head as we stood talking to our friends and I smirked when I saw Leah and Harry walk in. May hugged both of them and grinned at Leah.

"I told you that dress would look great on you," Leah said to Mya who blushed.

"Same to you. You look beautiful," Mya said and Leah smiled. I noticed Harry's tie was the same colour purple as the sash around Leah's waist. My tie was the same colour as Mya's dress but while I wore a black shirt with my suit, Harry was wearing a white shirt.

A song came on and Leah grabbed Mione and Kim. Mione in turn grabbed Josie's hand and the four girls ran onto the dance floor. They met up with a few of Mya's friends and Josie's friend's and they all started dancing.

"Paul," Harry said. I turned my head to my girl's brother and looked him in the eye. "Take care of her. Please."

"I will. I promise," I answered and Harry nodded.

"I just couldn't bare to see her hurt again. She's been broken and it wasn't pleasant. I don't ever want to see her like that again," Harry said and I agreed.

We watched the girls dance together for a few more songs before a slow song started. I started walking towards Mya when Ashleigh stepped in front of me.

"Hey Pauly. Wanna dance?" she asked. She shot me some bedroom eyes and when I looked her over, I was surprisingly disgusted. Her dress was bright red and ended at her thighs. She had bright red heels on and her hair reeked of hairspray. Her face was thickly coated in makeup and I winced. Before Mya, I would have had her half undressed and already screaming my name in the back of my car but now, Mya was all I thought about and her classic beauty was far better than Ashleigh's cheapness.

"No way. I'm going to dance with my girl," I said before I pushed past her and headed for Mya. I noticed she was being propositioned by Carl Smith.

"Come on Herms. Just dance with me. It will be oh so much fun," Carl said as he tried to wrap his arms around her. She kept stepping back until she was pressed up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and glared at Carl.

"Leave, now," I hissed out. He nodded but shot Mya an eyebrow raise and a wink before walking off. I turned Mya so she was facing me and I smiled as she wrapped her hands around my neck. "Are you ok?"

"I'm much better now. Thanks for saving me," she said. I kissed her head and she rested it on my chest. We swayed slowly to the music and it was perfect. Hermione let out a deep sigh and I looked down at her.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm peaceful and content," Mya whispered and I grinned. I bent my head and pressed my lips to hers and felt her smile into the kiss.

"I'm glad. That's my mission in life," I replied. She rested her head against my chest and I pressed a kiss to her head. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her subtle scent. This night was perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

But no matter how good I felt, I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that something big was coming.

**- Molly POV -**

"Can you help us or not? If not, we will take our business elsewhere," I commented as I glared at the man across from Ginny, Ron and myself.

Matthias Clarke was a private investigator I was preparing to hire in order to find Harry and Hermione. He was reading the files and nodded.

"I'll find them for you Mrs. Weasley. You will have their whereabouts just after the New Year," he said. The kids and I nodded and stood to leave. We shook hands with Mr. Clarke and walked out of his office.

"I can't wait to have my Harrikins back," Ginny said once we had apparated home. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I've got a lot planned for Herms when she returns," Ron said with a grin.

"You will have plenty of time for those thoughts later. For now, help me," I ordered. We walked down to the unused drawing room in the Burrow and I smiled at the bubbling cauldron. The mother-of-pearl colour was just the right shade and the smoke was spiralling perfectly. "I need something from you two and did you grab the hairbrushes like I asked?"

Both my children produced two hairbrushes belonging to Harry and Hermione. I took a few strands of hair off the brushes and dropped them into their respective potions.

"Ginny, Ron add some of your hairs to your potions," I ordered as I stirred. Ginny add a few strands of hair to the cauldron containing Harry's hair and Ron did the same to the second cauldron.

"Excellent. Now, when we first get them back, they must be dosed heavily to ensure the attraction and devotion. After that, we will keep up the consistent doses," I instructed and both my children smiled.

My children would get what they wanted and no idiotic, prankster of n ex-con was going to stand in my way. I would have access to the incredible funds both Harry and Hermione had and no one would stop me. I was going to be the most important woman in the wizarding world - having The Boy-Who-Lived and Golden Granger as my son and daughter - in - law would definitely work in my favour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Disaster Chap 8**

**- Hermione POV -**

"You are dead kid!" Paul yelled before he started chasing Brady through the snow. This began a killer snowball fight that I knew would hurt if one was hit. Jared, Paul, Jake, Seth and Sam were going up against Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry and Leah. Harry and I were sitting up with the Elders, Sirius, Sue, Em, Claire, Josie and Kim just watching the boys muck around. It was Christmas day and we were spending lunch with the boys. I would then spend Christmas dinner with Paul's family. Paul had met Remus, Tonks and Teddy the day before and they approved greatly.

The boys finished their snowball fight quickly and Paul's team was victorious. As he came back to the table, he picked me up and sat me down in his lap. He kissed my lips lightly and I smiled. Sue and Em served all the food up and I loaded a plate up for Paul and I to share. As we ate, everyone joked and laughed and I loved the peaceful feelings I felt. Harry and Leah were sitting in a position that mirrored mine and Paul's and Harry looked happier than he ever had. Sirius was smiling at both Harry and I and I couldn't help but smile back. I had never felt so happy before. The boys had become my brothers, Kim, Leah and Em were my sisters and Paul, Paul had become my everything.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Billy said as he held his glass up in a toast. We all toasted and went back to eating. Lunch passed quickly and soon Paul and I were heading to his place. He held my hand tightly and every so often would kiss it. I started giggling and he looked over at me.

"What?" Paul asked. I kept laughing and Paul pulled the car over so he could turn to look at me. "What?"

"I just find the three different versions of Paul so hilarious," I said through my giggles. At his raised eyebrow, I continued. "Well, there's the Paul who appears when you are around the boys, there's the Paul who comes out around his family and then there is this Paul who only shows himself to me. I just find it hilarious."

"Oh do you now?" he said menacingly. Before I could react, he had me pressed against the passenger side door of his truck and was tickling me relentlessly.

"Stop!" I cried between giggles but he continued. I looked up at him through the tears in my eyes and did something I knew would stop him - I pressed my lips to his. Sure enough, he stopped tickling me and moaned. He pulled me into his lap and deepened the kiss instantly. I felt his hands slip up under my shirt and I ran my hands through his hair before tugging gently at the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Mmm, that's cheating," Paul said huskily against my mouth.

"Two things. 1. I got what I wanted and 2. I don't hear you complaining," I replied. I moaned as Paul nipped my lips gently before kissing and nipping his way down my throat.

"Oh I'm not complaining babe trust me," he whispered against my neck before biting and sucking gently. I moaned slightly louder and ground my hips down into his. He growled against my neck and in response, he bit and sucked slightly harder. He pulled away eventually and pressed his lips harshly to mine.

"Mine!" he growled out as he dominated my mouth. I knew there would be a serious mark on my neck but I couldn't find it in me to care. I could always cover it with a scarf or some makeup. I looked into his eyes and noticed lust and possessiveness tinting his gaze I kissed my way across his chiselled jaw and down his throat until I stopped just above where his neck and shoulder met. I kissed it gently before mimicking his actions and biting and sucking his neck. He groaned loudly into my ear and I groaned against his skin as he bucked his hips into me. I payed enough attention to his neck to be absolutely sure that a mark would be there. I pulled away and grinned at my handiwork.

"Mine!" I hissed out in a reply and Paul grunted before kissing me furiously.

"I love you Mya," he whispered and I sat back slightly. His eyes widened when he realised what he had said. "Shit Mya! I'm sorry."

"Do you mean that?" I whispered to him. His eyes flickered with emotion before settling on determination.

"Yea, yea I do I love that way you smile brightly whenever you see the sun, I love how your skin glows in both the moonlight and sunlight, I love your wicked sense of humour, I love how comfortable you are about joking with the boys, I love being able to stand up for you but also knowing you can fight your own battles if necessary. Most of all, I love you Hermione. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," he said passionately. I smiled as tears filled my eyes and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too Paul. So much! I love you more than I've loved any guy before," I replied. He seemed relieved as he grinned brightly and kissed my nose. "Come on, we are going to be late."

He smiled at me and helped me off his lap. He pulled me close to him before pulling back out onto the road and driving off. We were soon pulling up at his home and I grinned as he helped me out of the car. He kissed me gently and I smiled against his lips. He grabbed my bag and my hand and we walked inside where I was met by both Lee and Neen as they hugged me tightly. I noticed Paul smiling at me with a weird look in his eyes and I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Hi beautiful," Jolene said as she walked into the room. She pulled me into a hug and when she let go, Chris did the same.

"Merry Christmas," I said once I'd hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas. Paul, why don't you and Mya head upstairs? Your grandparents, aunts and uncles will be here in a little while," Chris said. Paul nodded and took my hand and we walked up to his bedroom. I closed the door behind us and found myself quickly pressed up against it with Paul's lips on mine and his body holding me in place.

"You're beautiful," Paul whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"And you're sexy as hell," I replied as I scraped my nails against his head. He growled against my mouth before lifting me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked over to the bed. He lay me down on the bed and rested his lower body on mine as we kissed. We kissed for a while longer before Paul rolled onto his back and rested me against his chest.

"Paul," I said. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him. "What were you thinking about earlier? You had this weir look in your eyes."

"Hmm, oh I was thinking about how gorgeous you were with the kids. I kept imagining you like that with our kids," Paul said. I blushed and Paul grinned. He kissed my nose before pressing his lips to mine. "Did you want to get changed? The family will be here shortly."

I nodded and sat up on the bed. He handed me my bag and I tipped the clothes out onto the bed. I took my shirt off and stood staring at my clothes trying to decide what to wear. I watched as Paul took his shirt off and changed into a white button down shirt. I walked over to him before he could do the buttons up and ran my hands up his bare chest. He groaned slightly and I gasped as his warm hands held onto waist. I lifted myself onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He moaned and I felt one of his hands move down from my hips and rest on my butt. He squeezed and I grinned against his lips. In retaliation, I raked my nails down his chest and bite his lips gently. He growled low in his throat and pulled me against him.

"Babe," he hissed out as he started kissing his way down my jaw and neck. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck where he had bitten me and he laughed softly.

I pulled away from him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before walking back over to my clothes.

"That was cruel," Paul said and I laughed. I slipped my jeans off and stood in front of my clothes. I didn't watch Paul as he finished getting dressed but I did feel him come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I blushed slightly when I felt his very obvious desire for me.

"I don't know what to wear," I said as I leant back into his warm chest. He ran one hand over my stomach and the other down my leg slightly.

"If it was just you and me I'd say wear what you are wearing now. But since my family are going to be there and I don't want my stupid cousins to see you like this I would suggest the green dress," Paul whispered against my shoulder.

I picked up the green and black wrap dress and held it up to my body as I stared at the mirror. Paul growled in approval and nuzzled my neck.

I quickly put the dress on over my head and smiled as Paul tied the tie at the back. I grabbed out some black heels and slipped then onto my feet before grabbing my makeup. I carefully covered up Paul's mark, put the rest of the makeup on my face and pulled my hair up into a half ponytail before turning to my boyfriend.

"You look beautiful. Come on, I think people are arriving," Paul said. I kissed him gently and he grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs and Paul led me into the living room.

"Paul darling," a woman said and she walked over to us. He let go of my hand and hugged this woman tightly. She kissed his cheek and then let him go. He stepped back and took hold of my hand again. "And who is this?"

"Aunt Josephine this is my beautiful girlfriend Hermione. Mya this is my Aunt Josephine, mum's sister," Paul said. I shook hands with her and noticed her looking me up and down. She seemed to sneer slightly before a man who I assumed was her husband walked over to us. "Mya, this is my uncle Nick. Uncle Nick, this is Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Paul, you've caught yourself a beautiful one there," his uncle Nick said and I laughed.

"She's probably as dumb as dogshit," Josephine whispered. Paul didn't hear her because he was engaged in a conversation with his uncle but I did. I glared at her and she glared right back.

"Mya, these are my cousins Leanna, James and Pat," Paul said. Leanna and James were around 14 and Pat was about 10.

"Hi guys," I said. Leanna and James smiled at me and Pat waved brightly.

"You're pretty," Pat said with a blush. I laughed and looked down at him.

"And you're very handsome," I said and I giggled slightly as Pat blushed again.

"Excuse us guys, I've got to introduce Mya to some other people," Paul said. He kissed the back of my hand before we walked over to another couple. "Uncle Mark, Aunty Stacey, this is my girlfriend Hermione."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. Jo has told me so much about you," Stacey said as she door up and pulled me into a hug.

"Aunt Stace is mum's sister," Paul explained and I nodded. Mark pulled me into a hug as well and I actually felt comfortable. Paul grabbed my hand when we broke apart and whispered in my ear. "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly fine," I replied. He grinned and kissed my temple gently before we turned back to his aunt and uncle.

"Aww. You two are so cute. How long have you two been together?" Stacey asked.

"Nearly three weeks Aunt Stace," Paul explained. I watched as four kids appeared beside the couple and I smiled at them.

"How cute. Oh right, Hermione these are our children Aaron, Josh, Taya and Olivia," Stacey said. "Aaron is 19, Josh and Tay are both 15 and Liv is 9."

I was quickly introduced to everyone else in Paul's family and I felt really close to his grandfather who was a Vietnam War Vet and he and I had a lot in common.

As we sat down for dinner I was glad to find myself seated between Paul and Grandpa Jack (as I'd been instructed to call him). I was also unfortunately across from Josephine and I think Paul could sense my discomfort because he squeezed my knee.

"So Hermione, your accent is British correct?" Paul's Uncle Damon asked and I nodded.

"I lived there my whole life before I moved here," I answered. "I went to a boarding school in Scotland once I turned 11."

"Why did you move to La Push? Surely England was a big, busy place yet you traded it in for this small town?" Damon's wife Stephanie asked. I felt Paul squeeze my knee tightly and I squeezed his hand gently.

"My adoptive father decided that for the sake of my health and the health of my adoptive brother, we needed to leave London and head somewhere where we could start a new life," I answered and Stephanie looked at me sympathetically. I smiled at her and took a bite of my food.

"How old were you when you were adopted?" Josephine said snarkily. I could feel Paul tense and he started growing low in his throat. I had told him the full story behind my adoption and he got very protective when someone asked me about it. I squeezed his hand and got his attention. I shook my head at him and pressed my lips to his cheek gently.

"I was 16 and before you ask, the circumstances behind the adoption are not appropriate Christmas or Dinner conversation and beside that, it is very personal," I deadpanned as she went to speak again. She glared at me and, out of respect for Paul and the rest of his family, I refrained from childishly returning the gesture.

"So Mione, what are your grades like at school? What subjects are you doing?" Grandpa Jack asked and I smiled at him.

"Well at my old school I was top of my year and I think that's the same so far here," I answered. I was about to say more when Paul cut in and told him all about my grades. I then explained what classes I was doing and Grandpa Jack smiled.

"Well Paul wasn't kidding when he called you the smartest girl around. So, in all honesty, what are you doing with a mug like Paul?" Grandpa Jack asked with a smirk.

"I ask myself that everyday Pops," Paul said as he kissed my temple.

"Well, I kind of love him so he'll just have to do," I said with a mock sigh. The guys at the table laughed as Paul pouted to me while the women (besides Josephine) awed. The rest of dinner we spoke everything except my adoption. Paul was rubbing my thigh gently and I smiled at him. When we finished, I helped Jo take all the plates into the kitchen. Once away from everyone, Jo pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about my sister. She's been in a shit mood since I told her you were coming for dinner," Jo whispered into my ear.

"It's fine Jo. I've got a few tricks still up my sleeve," I said. She kissed my head and ushered me back into the living room with everyone else.

"Ah Hermione. Do you like the study of psychology?" Grandpa Jack asked as I walked into the room. Paul pulled me into his lap and I grinned.

"I find it interesting yes," I answered. Josephine again mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't catch.

"We were just discussing cognitive development. Would you like to contribute?" Paul's uncle Stuart asked me.

"She probably doesn't understand what you mean," Josephine cut in. Paul growled softly and I kissed his lips briefly.

"That depends Stuart," I said.

"On what Hermione?" he replied with a smile.

"To which theory about cognitive development are you referring too? Was it Piaget's theory of cognitive development or was it Vygotsky's sociocultural theory of cognitive development. Or were you considering Kohlberg's focus on moral reasoning in his theory of cognitive development?" I asked with a sweet smile directed towards a now gaping Josephine. Paul laughed against my shoulder and nipped it gently with his teeth.

"Well played my dear," Grandpa Jack whispered into my ear and I laughed. The conversation continued and I contributed every so often but mostly Paul and I were off in our own little world. We watched as all the kids opened their Christmas presents and I could imagine mine and Paul's kids doing this eventually. I felt him growl against my neck and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Eventually everyone started leaving. Grandpa Jack and his wife Grandma Val invited me up to their house anytime I wanted as did Aunt Stace and Uncle Mark. I thanked them and waved as they left. Josephine and Uncle Nick left soon after and Josephine wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Thank god that's over," Jo said as she and Chris dropped down into the lounge. Paul and I sat in the love seat whilst Nina and Liam played with their Christmas presents on the floor.

"Agreed. Alright kids, bed time. Say goodnight to your mother, Hermione and Paul," Chris said. Liam and Nina walked around to all of us and said goodnight before heading up to bed.

"Well I'm heading to bed as well. Goodnight kids don't forget to turn everything off before you go to bed," Jo said. She kissed us on the cheek and left the room.

I flicked the TV but before I could look through the channels I was pulled into Paul's lap and his lips were on mine. His tongue quickly entered my mouth and massaged against my own and I moaned as I felt him lowering me down on the couch.

"I've wanted to do that all night," Paul growled against my mouth. I moaned into his mouth again as his hips ground against mine. "I apologise for my aunt."

"Not your fault," I replies huskily as I slipped my hand up his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. When they were all undone I ran my nails down his chest and loved the feel of his muscles under my hand.

"Mm," Paul moaned out and I squealed as he lifted me up off the couch and into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him tightly and he walked us up to his room. He kicked the door closed behind him and lay me down on the bed. He ripped his shirt off how body as he knelt above me and I stared at his gorgeous body. He crawled off me and made his way down to my feet. I watched as he slowly removed my shoe before kissing my ankle and doing the same with the other one. As he crawled back up my body he brought my dress with him. I lifted my arms and sat up as he slipped it over my body. I still hadn't shown him all my scars but I knew I would soon. He pressed his lips back to mine and I sighed as his hand traced my ribs.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. I moved my neck as his lips moved across my jaw and down my neck and I felt him smirk. "I can never say that enough."

I let my hands roam across his muscles and soon I was running my fingers across the band of his pants. I undid them quickly and he flicked them off. All of a sudden, Paul rolled us over and I was now straddling his waist. He smirked up at me and I leant down to kiss him. I kissed down his jaw but didn't stop at his neck. I found myself kissing and nipping his chest to which he groaned loudly.

"If you don't keep quiet you'll wake your family up," I said with a smirk. Paul growled at me and pulled me up to meet his lips. One hand anchored onto my thigh and the other held my head to his.

"Love you Mya," he whispered against you lips. I was once again rolled onto my back and Paul began kissing down my chest. I groaned softly when he kissed my breasts and I could feel his desire pressing into my thigh.

"Love you too," I replied. I moaned as he nuzzled my breast but pulled his head back up to mine. "We have to stop."

Paul nodded and rolled onto his side. "Sorry if I pushed you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's fine, you didn't push or make me uncomfortable. I just don't think we should have sex when your parents and siblings are just down the hall. Plus, I'm not fully ready to go to that next step," I answered honestly. Paul nodded and kissed my forehead, then eyelids, then nose before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you."

**- Paul POV -**

I held my baby to me as she slept. It was 3am but I just couldn't sleep. My mind was racing like mad. I heard Mya moan and I looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"You ok?" she whispered sleepily.

"Yea babe. Go back to sleep," I said. She nodded and closed her beautiful eyes again before drifting off to sleep. As I gazed at her I had a sense foreboding coming through as I looked at her. It was almost like my wolf was agitated and worried that someone would try and take my imprint from me.

I shook my head and cuddled my girl into my side more. I kissed her head and closed my eyes before drifting off into sleep.

**- Matthias Clarke POV -**

Given his past I had no doubt that Sirius Black was good at hiding. It had taken a few weeks but I had finally tracked him and those brats down. This led me to be sitting disillusioned in the woods near a beach watching as a large number of people celebrate the New Year. I kept an eye out which soon paid off as Black, Potter and Granger appeared. I photographed them quickly and watched as Granger made her way to one of the muscled men while Potter moved to the young woman. Both kissed their respective person on the lips and I got a photo of each.

Once I knew I had gotten all I needed, I activated my portkey and landed back in my office. As I put the file together for Mrs. Weasley, I could only smile as I thought about the money soon coming my way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**- George POV -**

I walked into the Burrow and instantly knew something was off. The house was far too quiet for my liking. I pulled out my wand and crept slowly through the house. I heard voices coming from the unused upstairs drawing room. I snuck up there and looked through the slightly opened door.

"Is it ready yet mum?" my little sister asked. Mum was standing in front of a cauldron with Ginny and Ron standing beside her. I lowered my wand and almost walked into the room but stopped when mum moved away from the cauldron. The unmistakable spiral smoke coming from the potion had me silently gaping. Mum was brewing a love potion for Ron and Ginny.

"Yes my darling. And now that I have the information needed, we can go collect Harry and Hermione and bring them home to where they belong," Mum said and I watched as my brother and sister laughed evilly.

I quickly raced downstairs and outside so I could apparate without being heard. I apparated straight to my brother's living room where I knew nearly everyone to be.

"George honey. What's wrong?" Katie asked me. My brothers and father stood as did Remus and my gaze fixated on him.

"Remus, you need to tell Sirius to move Harry and Hermione now!" I panted out.

"George what are you talking about? They are fine where they are," Remus asked as he moved over to me. "Wait, how did you know I knew where they were?"

"No they aren't. They are in trouble," I said. "Mum, Ron and Ginny know where they are and mum's brewing a love potion."

Everyone gasped and looked at me.

"I went to the Burrow and the house was quiet. I walked upstairs and saw mum, Ron and Ginny standing in front of a potion. The potion had spiralling smoke coming from it and then mum said that she had the information needed to go collect Harry and Hermione," I said. Remus started growling and grabbed his mirror.

"Sirius Black," he growled into it.

_"Well hello Moony my friend. How can I help?"_ Sirius asked as his face came into the mirror.

"Sirius, where are the kids?" Remus all but yelled.

_"They're at Sam's place. Moony, what's wrong?"_ Sirius asked.

"Molly knows where you guys are. She's brewing a love potion and plans to use it on them," Remus said.

_"Thanks mate. I'll go get them. If that bitch comes near my kids I'm going to rip her limb from fucking limb,"_ Sirius hissed out before he hung up the mirror.

"Sirius will keep them as safe as possible but we all need to help," Remus said. We all nodded and started devising a way to keep Harry and Hermione safe.

**- Hermione POV -**

I was sitting cuddled into Paul's side as I spoke to Emily when the front door burst open and dad raced into the kitchen.

"Sirius, are you ok?" Billy asked. Sirius' gaze roamed around the room until it fixed on me.

"Snowflake, where's Harry?" he asked desperately. I stood up and moved over to him.

"He and Leah are at her house helping Sue. Dad, what's happened?" I asked him.

"We've been found," he said and I instantly felt nauseous. I felt the blood rush away from my face as I looked up at him.

"How?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know baby but we need to get Harry," dad said.

"I'll call Leah," I said. I pulled out my phone and rang my friend.

_"Hey Mione,"_ Leah said.

"Lee, is Harry with you?" I asked.

_"Yea, standing right beside me,"_ Leah answered.

"Tell him we've been found. Can you guys get to Sam's quickly?" I asked. Leah relayed my message and I heard Harry say something to her.

_"We'll be right there,"_ she said.

I hung up the phone and looked at my father.

"Sirius, what's happened?" Billy asked.

"Someone is going to try and take the kids away and force them into marriage," dad said. I heard Paul growl and soon felt his arms wrap around me.

"We don't live in the Victorian era!" Josie hissed out and the other girls nodded.

"How can we help?" Sam asked.

"Don't let either of them out of sight. This woman will stop at nothing," dad said.

"We'll keep them safe," Jake said and I felt Paul kiss my neck. The front door opened again. Harry and Leah raced into the kitchen and Harry walked towards us.

"Never going to happen," Harry bit out when Sirius had explained what happened to him.

"Agreed. I rejected that prick for a reason," I said and Paul squeezed my stomach.

"Snowflake, let's go run," Harry said. I knew he needed to run so I nodded.

"I'll take you," Sirius said. He understood Harry's double meaning and nodded. Harry kissed Leah quickly and followed dad outside.

"You ok?" Paul asked as I turned in his arms. I nodded and kissed him on the mouth gently. "I'll come over later."

I nodded and waved to everyone before walking out of the room. Harry, Sirius and I walked halfway home before we walked into the woods and phased. I took off running with the guys following. We ran for maybe two hours before heading home. When we arrived home, I raced upstairs and jumped into the shower quickly. I slowly washed my hair and body as I thought about the Weasley family. I was slightly afraid but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around my body. I walked into my room and let out a short scream when I saw a figure sitting on my bed.

"Sorry beautiful," Paul said with a smile on his face. He walked over to me and kissed me gently. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"That's sweet of you. I'm fine," I answered. I moved past him and walked over to my wardrobe. I slipped my underwear on under my towel before dropping the towel and grabbing out some clothes. I dressed and moved over to the bed. I smiled at Paul as he lay down behind me and pulled me into his embrace. I cuddled back into him and held his hands in mine as they rested on my stomach.

"You know I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me right?" Paul whispered into my neck as he nuzzled it.

"I know I'm just scared," I said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and this woman will stop at nothing to get me to marry her son."

I rolled over in his arms and pressed my lips to his.

"Baby, if anyone tries to take you from me, I will kill them. No one is going to separate us Princess," Paul whispered before pressing his lips firmly back to mine. I smiled into the kiss and rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "What are doing Friday night?"

"Nothing to my knowledge. Why is that?" I asked him.

"Well, the Elders are holding a bonfire to tell all the tribal stories and I was wondering of you'd want to come with me?" Paul asked.

"I'd love to," I answered. Paul grinned and I giggled as he rolled me onto my back with his body resting over mine. I smiled against his lips as he kissed me but soon moaned as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you angel," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Paul. Thank you for always being there for me," I replied. Paul smiled and kissed my nose gently. He rolled off me and lay on his back before pulling me to him. He kissed my head and I closed my eyes as his deep breaths lulled me to sleep.

**- Paul POV -**

"You ready to go angel?" I asked Mione. I was very nervous about tonight. We would be telling her, Harry and Sirius about us being werewolves and I was terrified to see their reactions. I didn't want to lose Mione and I knew that this sort of revelation could be terrifying. When Jake told Josie, she was so frightened she didn't speak to him for a week.

"Yep. Let's go," Mya said. She grabbed my hand and I kissed her head. We decided to walk down to the beach and I was glad to spend the time with her just in case she never wanted to see me again. "Hey, are you ok? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine beautiful," I said but it wasn't very convincing. Mya stepped in front of me and stopped causing me to stop.

"I believe you about as far as I can throw you. Come on, tell me what's wrong," Mya said. I lowered my head but she lifted it so she could look into my eyes. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I cupped her cheek gently and pulled her lips to mine. I kissed her deeply and passionately and I could just hope that it wasn't the last time.

"You are going to hear some things tonight that are going to most likely freak you out and I don't want to lose you," I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers. She looked up at me and pressed her lips gently to mine.

"Paul, nothing you say is going to freak me out and scare me off. I'm made of tougher stuff than most people. I love you and I'm not giving you up anytime soon," Mya said.

"Hold on to that thought," I said before we kept walking. We soon arrived at the beach and I watched as Mya and Harry exchanged a glance. Harry nodded and hugged Leah to his side. Leah looked just as conflicted as I did and when she looked at me, she looked upset.

We all sat down and I grabbed Mya's hand as Billy spoke. When he finished, he looked at Harry, Mya and Sirius and sighed.

"We actually have something to tell you. The stories of our tribe are not just stories," Billy said. I looked down at Hermione but instead of seeing confusion, I saw acceptance. "The boys and Leah are all werewolves. They are known as the protectors of our tribe."

"We know," Mya said softly, shocking us all.

"What do you mean you know?" Sam asked.

"I had a hunch that something was up. You are all incredibly strong, I've watched Paul pick up both Jake and Jared while Embry jumped on his back. Your body temperature is extremely high, higher than a normal person, you each eat enough food to feed an entire army and you all heal extremely quickly. I started doing some research after the first time we heard the stories and just figured it all out. We decided to let you tell us in your own time," Mya said.

"You are far too intelligent for your own good," Billy said with a grin. I kissed her head and smiled down at her.

"There's more," Billy said and we all turned back to him. He went on to explain imprinting and I watched Mya's face as she looked deep in thought before smiling softly.

"Let me guess, Leah imprinted on me and Paul imprinted on Mione," Harry said once Billy finished speaking. Leah and I nodded and we waited for rejection. Instead, I felt Mya's soft lips press against my cheek and I looked down at her. She smiled at me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Is that what you were scared of?" she asked me and I nodded. She laughed and kissed me again. "I'm not afraid. In fact, I feel honoured. Paul, I love you and even without the imprint I feel that something would have developed between us."

I grinned brightly and looked over at Leah who was grinning just as bright.

"I guess I don't have to worry about them being safe anymore," Sirius said and Leah and I nodded. "Thank you for making them happy."

Jake looked like he was about to say something when Sirius jumped to his feet and stared into the forest. Harry and Mya stood and moved over to him quietly.

"I heard a crack," we heard him whisper and Mya and Harry nodded.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Sue asked but Sirius shook his head slightly. He was about to say something when we saw a red light come flying out of the trees. It hit Mya in the chest and I roared as she hit the deck. I moved over to her and pulled her into my lap. She was still breathing but her heart rate was slow and steady. I kissed her head and we heard a growl from in the trees before a large crack was heard.

"Jake, Quil, Brady, go find out what that was," Sam ordered. Leah had by now moved over to Harry who was now rubbing her back gently and kissing her head. The boys nodded and phased before running into the woods.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Sirius knelt down beside us. He checked her pulse and nodded.

"She will be fine. She's just knocked out," Sirius explained.

"Let's head back to my house," Billy said. We all nodded and I scooped Mya up into my arms. We all moved as quickly as possible back to Jake's house. When we got there, I lay Mya down on the couch and sat down in front of her whilst Kim, Josie and Leah stood around us. Sue handed me a cold cloth and I rested it on Mya's forehead. I sat watching her for the next hour before she groaned.

"Paul?" she whispered. Leah called everyone into the room as my imprint opened her eyes.

"I'm here Angel," I replied and she smiled softly. She then looked up at Sirius and glared.

"I will kill him," she said and Sirius laughed.

"She's fine," he said just as Jake, Quil and Brady walked in.

"We got a scent but it just disappeared," Jake said.

"We'll be on the lookout then. No one is going to take either of you away," Sam said to Mya and Harry. Mya sat up slowly and I kissed her gently. She smiled and stood gingerly. I pulled her into my arms and held her to my chest as I breathed in her scent. If anyone thought they were taking her away from me, they had another thing coming.

**- Ron POV -**

I slammed the door shut as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you get her Ronnie?" mum asked. I slammed my hands down on the table and growled. "What's wrong?"

"She thinks she can get away with fucking some guy. Well she has another bloody thing coming," I hissed out. Gin rested her hand on my shoulder and looked sympathetic. "Also, pretty sure Potter is fucking some Indian broad."

"What? He wouldn't do that to me," Gin said.

"He looked pretty damn cozy with the slut. And Herms was all cuddled up to this Indian. I'll make her pay," I said.

"Calm down. We'll get them and soon you will both be the most important people in the Wizarding world," mum said to us. Gin and I smiled at her and I sat back to think of the ways I could make Herms pay for the way she had embarrassed me.

**- Hermione POV -**

It had been two weeks since the pack had told us their secret and Paul and I were as happy as ever. School had started back and it was the last couple of months of Paul's school career.

"How is Paul coping with you forcing him to study for finals?" Harry asked me as we walked home one afternoon through the woods.

"He's alright. Jo loves me for it though," I said with a giggle. Harry laughed before we both stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Harry nodded and I rested my right hand on my left, right over my ring. I started chanting the word help under my breath. Sirius had the rings made into communicators after the first attack on me at the bonfire.

Harry was about to say something when we were both flung backwards. Harry and I both hit trees and when I looked up I noticed four men advancing on us.

"Well, looks like we're getting paid boys," one of the men said. Harry and I pushed ourselves to our feet and looked at them.

"Let's bind them and get them back to Weasley," a second man said. They pointed their wands at us and our war training came back to us. We jumped out of the line of the curses and jumped behind some boulders. We heard footsteps pounding through the forest and we knew the boys were on their way. Sure enough the pack pounced into the clearing and the men looked slightly confused. "Let's get rid of this lot and then get back to England."

I watched as the men turned their wands on the pack who instantly started dodging spells. I kept my eyes on Paul as he fought and I cried out as one of the men hit him with something. As he stood over him ready to deliver a kill shot, I phased into Snowflake and pounced. I bit the man's arm and he screamed and tried to dislodge me. I dropped down in front of Paul and snarled. I heard Harry put up a shield spell around the pack in my head and I watched as he jumped from behind his boulder as Leo.

"Oh, so they want to play," one of the men said. Harry and I phased back, wands drawn and ready to fight. "Let's do this."

Harry and I split off, taking two guys each. I dropped my first guy before the second guy threw me face first into a tree with a cutting hex. My side, face and chest were bleeding heavily as I looked back up at him. He laughed as I struggled to my feet but I cast a quick and silent stunning spell and he hit the deck like a sack of bricks. We bound the four men and Harry pocketed their wands.

"Mione, you alright?" Harry asked as he raced over to me.

"Yea, we should get back. I'll move quicker as Snowflake," I said. At his hesitant look, I shook my head. I quickly phased into Snowflake and nudged his hand. He explained to the pack that we would explain everything back at the house before they nodded. A now healed Paul stood and the pack headed back to Sam's place.

Harry phased into Leo and helped me stand. We moved as quickly as possible back to Sam's place. Halfway through the walk, Harry lifted me up onto his back as my body was hurting badly. We arrived at Sam's cabin and Harry roared. The pack, the Elders, the girls and Sirius ran out. Harry and I phased back and I hissed as Harry rested me on the ground.

"Shit Snowflake," dad said. He pulled out his wand and started healing my wounds. I flinched every so often but soon he was done. He handed me some blood replenishing potion (where he got it from I don't know) and I knocked it back quickly. He helped me to my feet and I groaned as my muscles protested.

"You sure I can't kill him? Maybe just maim them a little bit," I said and dad shook his head. He kissed my forehead and we turned to the pack. "Let's go inside and get on with that explanation."

We all walked inside and dad, Harry and I sat on the couch facing the pack, the elders and the girls. I looked up and noticed Paul staring at the floor with determination. I lowered my head again and remained silent while dad explained all about the Wizarding world to them. When he was almost done, I stood up. The tension was far too heavy for me to last any longer. I ran outside and phased mid air before racing towards the cliffs. I lay down in a ball when I got there and stared out at the waves crashing against the cliff face. A few minutes later I heard a twig snap but I couldn't be bothered to see who it was. If it was Ron then so be it - I couldn't stand to keep seeing Paul so upset. I felt something nudge my neck and I turned my head to see a beautiful silver wolf. I was about ready to run because if this was an actual wolf I was in trouble when I looked into his eyes. They were dark and held love, compassion and understanding. It was Paul. I turned my head back out to the ocean and felt Paul sit beside me. He nudged my neck again with his nose but I rested my head on my paws. I couldn't look at him and see hatred. It would kill me.

I opened my mind and heard his internal rambling.

_Come on babe. Look at me. Please. Why won't she look at me? _

_Why would you want me to? I have basically lied to you and made it so you and the pack are in serious danger. You should hate me,_ I said mentally and he started slightly before nudging my muzzle. I turned my head slightly and he nuzzled my muzzle.

_Princess, you never lied - you kept a secret and did you forget that I did as well? Also, the pack and I are constantly in danger anyway. We always have to worry about leech attacks and what not. You being here just gives me something to fight for. _

He nudged my nose until I looked up at him and as I looked into his eyes, I saw overflowing love and devotion.

_As for why I want you to look at me, you are the most beautiful woman/wolf in the world and I love you. I cannot imagine my life without you and not seeing your beautiful eyes hurts me. Nothing you will ever do will make me hate you. _

I made the wolf equivalent of a smile and licked his muzzle. He moved closer to me and I cuddled into his warm chest. He rested his paws on mine and licked my muzzle in return. I cuddled my head into his neck and I heard him growl appreciatively. The two of us sat curled up in silence as we stared out at the ocean for who knows how long but it didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was Paul and I and how much we loved one another.


End file.
